Left Waiting
by Xiaine
Summary: Sanji is utterly confused about these developing feelings for Usopp. Usopp is also confused about these same feelings for the cook. Two years pass and it just seems utterly impossible to communicate with all this tension. Mention of ZoLu, Sanji/Usopp fic
1. Watching

The cook couldn't understand it. He was puzzled by these emotions that seemed to pop up, not at random, but on cue when the sniper came around him. He didn't like how he was completely puzzled over these feelings, and he definitely didn't like how it was over a man of all things. He loved women, not men. Why was Usopp a primary target for him? Why did he blush when the sniper brushed against him? And why the hell was he envious of Franky for being so close with him? Of all people, he would've at least hoped that if he were ever interested in a man, maybe he'd be interested in Luffy, hell maybe even that bastard marimo. But it didn't seem right anyways, considering the two were already interested in each other. Why Usopp? Why the long nosed liar that complained about being useless?

He decided, maybe it was time to investigate his feelings; maybe test them out and see what was such a big deal about Usopp. At first, he couldn't help but become extremely cold towards him, giving him glares whenever he passed by, calling him out on whatever little mistakes he made, shutting him up at the dinner table if he ever said something more than stupid. He even gave him lesser food than the others. Filled with anger of these unknown feelings, Sanji took it all out on the poor sniper that wasn't even aware of these feelings of his. The only result of this was shear guilt. The faces Usopp had made got the best of him. The others seem to quickly notice Sanji's awkward mood swings towards Usopp. They didn't question nor ask Usopp what he had done to piss Sanji off in such a way. They just waited to see if there would be any change.

Soon enough Sanji brought that to a stop. He couldn't bare being heartless to the innocent liar since he hadn't done anything whatsoever to piss him off. He wanted to apologize, only his anger began to rise for real when seeing Franky and Usopp partnering up to make some new shitty machine. He kicked at the walls and stomped on his pack of cigarettes seeing them smile at each other, helping the other out with this and that. What was so great about that huge pervert anyways? What did he have that Sanji didn't? Why did Usopp enjoy his company so much? Sanji could be just as fun! He could learn about mechanics and do just the same thing. At a time like this, he didn't want to be a cook. But why?

Sitting within the men's quarters, he thought to himself. He was fine seeing Luffy and Chopper around him, only because they seemed so…cute together; playing tag, riding on the swings, telling each other funny stories, or fishing and falling asleep where they sat. He smiled, picturing those gullible faces sinking into a slumber together. That was totally fine with him. Hell, even when Usopp was around that bastard marimo, he didn't mind. It was obvious who Zoro was fascinated with though that was still a mystery to Sanji. Anyone would wonder what was so great about Luffy. Sanji couldn't help but admit that Luffy was at least entertaining. Nami and Robin barely spent their time with Usopp. Nami and Usopp seemed like close brother and sister and that was about it. Robin was more of the type to not have much interest in the long nose, merely laughing at his lies and nothing more.

Brook just entertained everyone with his music. He didn't do much with Usopp unless Luffy was there to pull them all together for some bullshit game. Sanji sighed to himself. Last but not least, Franky. Maybe it was because Usopp spent just about as much time with Franky as he did with Luffy. Or maybe it was mainly because Franky was already classified as a pervert and Usopp wasn't safe with him. Franky didn't seem interested, but the way they communicated pissed him off to no end. Sanji wanted to ask, but he was…secretly afraid to. Why? Well, of course he'd seem like a total creep for even asking. And it would seem obvious as to why those two were so buddy-buddy together. Taking another swing at the wall with his leg, he huffed, taking his cigarette into his fingers and blew out a few smoke rings to try to calm his nerves

It was already supper time, though the food was not even close to ready. Luffy was being the usual alarm, letting the others know the food's progress as Sanji cooked. He worked quickly, feeling a bit stupid for falling asleep for a couple of hours and not starting up on supper 30 minutes prior to now. He kept sighing deeply. His mind was racing with those damn thoughts about the long nose, about how to beat Franky's ass for being so close with him.

"Shut up, mind. Just shut up!" He muttered to himself, cursing every now and then under his breath. He stopped, the food needed to sit for 20 minutes to boil. The seasoning could be added right after, and then he'd stir it thoroughly and make sure that the potatoes on the inside were soft enough to suck into nothing. He eyed the soup and added a bit of pepper, then tasted the hot brew. Yes, it needed to sit for 20 exact minutes. He had some time to spare. He knew it was best to stay within the kitchen while food sat and cooked, but his mind was too full to ignore. He just needed to step outside. The timer would go off and someone would be bound to hear it.

Opening the kitchen door, he felt almost as if he was able to take a big whiff of air from the fresh outdoors. The kitchen had become stuffy with heat from the stove. He needed a break. He took a few steps towards the deck and opened the door. Of course, he thought with disgust, Franky and Usopp are trying out some new shitty invention that one of them created. He growled, moving over to where he could see them more. The sight was almost scorching his poor eyes. He chewed on the end of his cigarette and muttered curses to himself. Franky was too close, that pervert. He was right behind Usopp, guiding the sniper's hand over a lever that was pretty easy to reach and didn't need much guidance for. Usopp gave him such a sweet smile, looking up at the older man with thanks. Franky smirked at the sniper and pointed forward. Whatever they were saying, it was inaudible for Sanji to hear. He wanted to get closer, but his pride held him back. What did he look like eavesdropping? These were his crew mates here. Usopp had pulled the lever; the machine began to move, making loud grinding noises, letting the world know that the gears were turning. Usopp turned a small wheel in front of him, the head of the machine turned at a certain angle. Sanji turned his head towards the direction it was pointing in. Not too far away was a giant rock that remained stranded in the body of water. Usopp closed one eye, focusing his aim on that lonely rock and pressed a huge red button next to the wheel. A giant cannon ball blew from the opening of the machine and bam, a direct hit. As always, the sniper hit straight on, perfectly. Sanji smiled, _that's my sniper._ He shook his head for using the word "my" in such a sentence. He turned back to the other two, seeing them high five each other. Franky became louder.

"Suuuuuper job, Usopp-bro! That was amazing!" The long nose was almost incoherent.

"Thank you! The cannon still needs some modifications though. It's so loud when it's in use. I think we have to tweak some of the gears and oil them up some more." Technical talk. Sanji didn't really get it like they did, but he had a general idea. _The gears just need to be quieter, right? Anyone could figure that out. _Easy as pie, he thought.

"Yeah, I'll make sure not to use the older gears, but they were the only ones that seemed to fit. I think that the engine we used was a bit too… well weak, wouldn't you say?" Franky scratched his head, looking out to where the loner rock use to be. _The engine's not strong enough. See? Even I understand this._

"I'd say it's pretty advanced for its model. Maybe tuning it up a little more and we can test it out some more?" Usopp eagerly advised. He clenched his fists then brushed his legs off. _We just need to fix it up. Even I can be a damn engineer._

"Of course! Well, we'll need to use a few more dials for the tune up. I would say more impact dials would be helpful. Got any more of those?" _Impact dials will make it better._

"Yep. I have about… a gazillion! Maybe we can use some more of that cola you have down under. Or… it would be nice if we got .35 mm gunpowder too. Or even some kind of motor fluid to make things go smoother." _Er… Cola will help and…some kind of gun powder… and motor fluid? The hell are they—I give up. _

Franky chuckled and patted Usopp's head. He nodded; this idea of theirs was impressive. "Then the next stop, we'll restock on all of that." They agreed and then looked out at the horizon again. _Are they done being buddy-buddy now?_

"You seem to be studying them so much these days." Sanji flinched and turned to see Robin standing next to him. How long was she there? She continued with a casual glance his way, "What's on your mind right now?"

Robin was such a sweet girl, Sanji couldn't think as to why anyone would call her a demon child. He smiled dorkishly and looked down, having his heart pound two times faster than normal.

"Ah, Robin-chwan, I'm not… studying anyone. I'm just watching the two dorks work out their newest invention." He swayed slightly. If he were around Robin and Nami more, maybe thoughts of Usopp would slowly disappear.

"I don't buy it." Robin said flatly. She gave Sanji a very long, serious looking stare. "You can be more truthful than that." Her eyes burned right through him. This woman, she was a pretty nice catch, Sanji knew that much. He couldn't escape with lies around her. He knew she was right. He turned back to facing forward, cigarette teetering from the end of his lips. He sighed and hunched over a little, letting his posture relax.

"I guess… you are right about that. There anything wrong with me doing that?" He asked. The raven haired woman took a moment to reply. She was calculating some sort of response. Maybe one that'd pierce right through him. Had he ever been more right?

"I would think so, if you're getting very upset over it." He tensed and shivered slightly. He was being sort of a dick since all this was coming to attention. "I think you owe Mr. Long Nose an apology." She left it at that, and walked away, as calmly as ever. Sanji watched her move away. She was so graceful in her movement. Robin was right though, Sanji did need to ask for Usopp's forgiveness. He wasn't even sure if Usopp would even talk to him. He didn't seem to be avoiding him or anything; he was just busy whatever he was working on. SAnji, having to cook three meals a day and nothing more, he had the time to give to the younger one.

Sanji puffed his cig once more before dropping the rest of it into the ocean. He leaned against the wooden railing and looked at the waves. What the hell was he doing? How long had he been standing there observing the other two members? What was the time? Time. _Shit! I almost forgot about the food!_ Snapping back to reality, Sanji hurried through the doors to make his way back to the kitchen.

.


	2. Confessing

Ah, Sorry I didn't put a disclaimer on the first chapter ;w;' But yeah, he's chapter 2 3 Sorry if the writing's bad. I'm still pretty new to this. Sanji/Usopp. Hopefully later on there'll be some lemons... eve

The kitchen was empty again. The dishes were cleaned. The lights were dimmed. The cook was leaving. Cleaning his hands with a clean towel, Sanji folded the cloth and set it upon the counter. He opened the door and then left. The dock looked so peaceful at night. The machine from earlier remained where Franky and Usopp had left it. _Guess it was just planted there? _ He eyeballed the seat that Usopp had occupied. Walking over to the huge device, Sanji sat down in the seat and looked at all the controls. He huffed and ran his fingers over the buttons, over the long level that stood erect next to his right leg. The big red button almost glowed it seemed. He wanted to press it himself. Was there even a cannon ball on the inside? Not wanting to get up, Sanji remained where he was and sat back, admiring the horizon that was barely visible due to the dark sky blending right in with it. Taking out a cigarette, he stuck the butt in his mouth and pulled out his lighter. Flicking the flame to life, he held it close to the cig. He took in a calm puff and exhaled. Putting the lighter away back into his pocket, he tilted his head back and closed his eyes. He tried to imagine, imagine himself as Usopp's little helper. Maybe just maybe, he'd have some odd chance with that.

How could he be if he was such a douche to the poor kid? He raised an arm and laid his wrist right over his eyes. _The hell is wrong with me? I'm such a shithead all of a sudden. I don't get it. _Maybe Franky was just…right for him? _There's not even evidence the two are even like that. I should stop assuming. _Sanji began to tense up. He felt as though he were being watched. He lifted his arm to see a pair of eyes meeting his, and a familiar long nose just a few inches apart from his. He blinked and sat up right. _How long was he standing there?_

"What the hell?" Sanji questioned with a very annoyed tone. He turned to the sniper, who had a very relaxed face.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that? What the hell are you doing on the cannon?" Usopp asked with a bit of smug in his voice. Who does this kid think he is? So what if he and Franky built this piece of shit. Sanji was free to do whatever he pleased. It was that kind of thinking that made him seem so dickish. Sanji took a moment to answer. He got up, only to have a hand planted upon his chest and gently push him back onto the seat. "It's alright if you sit there, I'm just curious." Usopp smiled and scratched his cheek. Sanji gulped, seeing the bashful boy act a bit tough just seemed cute. He tried to rid his mind of such thoughts.

"I was just sitting. This was the only seat that didn't require me climbing over something." He answered gruffly. Usopp rolled his eyes and nodded.

"You have a good point there."

"Why are you still up?" Sanji sat back in the seat, facing forward. Usopp had taken a moment to answer.

"Ah, I was unable to sleep. I was thinking about the machine all day, so I came to see if I could tune it up some." The machine. No wanting to visit the kitchen for a late night snack? No wanting to visit Sanji just because they hadn't spoken to each other in a while? It's all about this piece of shit.

"Don't you need _Franky _to help with that?" Sanji sneered. He huffed, cringing to the sound of his voice when saying the shipwright's name.

"No. I don't always. What's with you?" Usopp asked, not liking the way Sanji had said that. There were a few grumbles here and there, but no real answer. "What?" he asked again. Still mumbling. "You've been so pissy lately. Did I do something to make you mad? Cause… you seem to be really mad at me, and I haven't stolen any food for a while." _That's not it, you idiot. _But how would Usopp know?

Sanji took this moment to relax himself, trying to get a bit more comfortable. He was beginning to get a bit hot. He undid his tie and unbuttoned his shirt by two buttons. He took off his over coat and set it to the side. Usopp watched him, waiting for an answer. Obviously he wasn't getting one just yet.

"I'm not mad at you." Sanji stated firmly. Usopp smiled, although Sanji couldn't see, he could tell Usopp was pleased to hear. "I'm just not in the best of moods right now." _Oh, way to explain your JEALOUSY. That'll really help you out. _There was a nudge to the cook's shoulder. Looking over at his friend he saw Usopp staring directly at him, seemingly concerned.

"Then what's wrong?" He asked. This was the perfect time to spill the beans. The perfect time to let Usopp know that he was extremely jealous of Franky for being so close with him. Would Usopp even accept that as a good reason? "I'm your friend, I guess. You've helped me out a lot of times. So maybe I can do the same for you?" He was getting a bit shy. He tilted his head slightly to the left, averting his eyes elsewhere.

"Of course you're my friend, shit head. I just… don't know how to explain it, okay?" He shrugged. What would be the point anyways? Usopp would probably laugh or think he was lying to him just to cover up some reason that proved worse. The sniper's eyes remained on some other object, but he didn't move. Sanji rubbed the back of his neck and took his cig out of his mouth. He sighed and tried to scramble the words.

"I see you staring at Franky and I a lot. I don't look at you only because it'd be kind of awkward, you know?" Sanji quickly turned his head towards Usopp. Why was this such a surprise? He would stand in a clear view and just observe the two tinkerers and not say anything. Of course, Usopp would notice. "You never say anything, but you stand there, and after that you're very angry. You seem fine on days when Franky and I aren't doing anything. You seem to be fine when me, Chopper and Luffy are together. Hell, you seem to laugh along with us. But…I 'm not getting what's going on here." _You can figure all THAT out, but still not know the reason? You are such a DUMBASS. _

Sanji couldn't help but growl lowly, it would've been easier if Usopp just told Sanji the plain truth as if he read Sanji's mind. But obviously, the sniper didn't see it that far. He had the basics down, but for the reasons he just missed them by a hair. He chewed on the cigarette butt, grinding the end into a smooshed mess within his teeth. He slowly averted his gaze to the horizon. His cheeks were burning now. Usopp nearly noticed the change in the cook's face but took in a huge chunk of air and stood upright. The sniper had given up. Sanji didn't seem like he wanted to give him the reasons, so he didn't want to pry.

"Sorry I asked." Usopp said, turning back to the cook as he walked away. Was he discouraged? Why didn't Sanji just answer with a simple, "I was just totally jealous of you and Franky being together all the time!"? Scrambling to his feet, Sanji had hurried over to Usopp, he didn't want this chance to go up in smoke. He finally had the sniper all to himself without Franky, without the others to interrupt. All to himself without anyone else to pull his sniper away from him. Sanji had grabbed Usopp's shoulder, swung him around and gazed into the rounded eyes of the other. He didn't take another second to think of his next action, wrapping an arm around the slender shoulders of the younger one and pulling him closer. The air seemed stuffy; the shirt seemed like too much clutter. Using his free arm, Sanji unbuttoned the next few buttons. He took the cigarette out of his mouth and moved closer, nearly having their lips touch. Usopp reacted at the last second and placed his hands on Sanji's face. "What are you doing?" He almost screamed.

The cook had stopped what he was doing. Shirt unbuttoned all the way, cigarette nearly out, his arm gripping Usopp's shoulder. What was he doing?

"I-I… uhh…" He stuttered and let the boy go. He was so close to a kiss, but his body was still rooting for him to move in. He couldn't bring himself to do it. He was already rejected. "Sorry." Sanji rubbed his eyes and then turned back to the cannon. He grabbed his overcoat and then slung it over his shoulder. He walked past Usopp and headed for the men's quarters.

He couldn't bring himself to leaving the long nose alone like that. He turned to see him still standing in place, holding his cheeks and rubbing them vigorously to rid the blush away. Sanji couldn't help but smile. He was blushing, from him. Sanji slowly walked back over to Usopp, he then poked the boy's shoulder. Turning to the blond, Usopp shivered, his teeth chattering in utter fear and embarrassment. He looked away from the other's eyes and ignored him. His face just remained the same.

_What the hell. He's scared stiff because of me. I could just finish what I started. _That sounded like a wonderful idea. Sanji removed Usopp's hands away from his face. He leaned in closer, but the sniper avoided him, tilting his head to the side to where Sanji's lips pecked Usopp's cheek. _He's either in denial, or just shy. _He tried again but Usopp turned to other way, resulting on another cheek kiss. Sanji frowned, whether this kid wanted it or not, he was going to get a kiss. Sanji placed his hands on Usopp's cheeks and held him in place. The sniper whined, closing his eyes and muttering little pleas that Sanji not kiss him. _Denial. _Sanji moved in and kissed him, as passionately as he could push himself to. Usopp nearly moaned into Sanji's mouth, trying to keep himself quiet. Pulling away, Sanji let the sniper go and wiped his mouth. Usopp gasped for air and coughed. He sniffed and looked over at Sanji, pouting almost.

"Y-You… took my first!" That only seemed legit. Plus it made Sanji feel even better since Franky hadn't kissed Usopp yet.

"What? Were you saving that for Franky?" He huffed and put the cigarette back in his mouth. He took a huge drag and turned to the sniper. He looked almost disgusted.

"I-Is that what this is all about? You think I'm dating Franky?" He asked in a drowsy tone. "Were you…jealous of us or something?" Blinking in sheer disbelief, Usopp wiped his mouth as hard as he could.

"Maybe… maybe not." Sanji replied. The half assed reply only pissed Usopp off more.

"Just say yes! If you just asked, I would've told you!" He wiped his mouth again and huffed. "Jeez, I'm not even interested in him. He's just my friend! Like you." The stung like a bitch. Even after such a kiss, Usopp only considered Sanji a friend. _He's gotta be in denial. _He didn't want to accept that as Usopp's answer. So he let him rant on. "I mean, where did you even get the idea? I-Is it because we spend our time together a lot? We're mostly working on weapons and such! We wouldn't even have time for any love dovey crap." _Haha, if you were with me, I'd make time. _"Do you even have anything to say?

"I mean you got what you wanted, but was that really your sole reason for kissing me? That was my first and you stole it! Give it back!" _You sound like such a girl right now. I can't give it back, stupid. _"Hey! Are you even listening to me?" Grabbing the cook's undone shirt, Usopp shook him violently and growled. "Give it back! It wasn't even meant for any one!" _Then why does it matter to you? _I mean if I met a nice girl that I could love, maybe she could've taken it, not some stupid pervy cook!" He nearly sobbed. Sanji just found the spectacle cute. "I don't even know what I'd say to her if she knew my first was taken by a GUY! I mean, how many guys do you know that had their first's taken by another man? I mean gay guys, yeah, but what about the ones that are straight? Or not even interested?"

Usopp hung his head and leaned against Sanji. He sighed, huffing and throwing a mental tantrum. Looking down at the curly black haired boy, he smiled to himself. _He doesn't know how to say thank you. _ Sanji was stuck in his own mind, thinking that things were going right for him. He remained calm about the whole situation. Usopp was just making a huge fuss over nothing.

"Can't you apologize to me? I mean, I even said 'Sanji, don't kiss me, please!' And you did it anyways! How inconsiderate are you?" He shook him again. His head was jerked upward, and pulled into another kiss. His senses became slow to react. Sanji's tongue made its way into Usopp's mouth. Closing his eyes, he felt the cook work at the inside of his mouth, licking all sides and his own tongue. He shivered from the sensation and moaned a little more than he had before. Why were kisses so pleasurable? Or was it just Sanji's? He didn't want to find out, but part of him made sure to remain interested. The sniper's fingers tightened around the fabric of Sanji's shirt. He was pulled in, unable to escape the intense moment. He panted in between breaths, trying to move with Sanji and feel the inside of his mouth just as the other had done.

Breaking from each other, a trail of saliva kept them connected for a split second before separating. Sanji licked his lips and moved in a second time. He gripped Usopp's hair this time and pulled his body closer. His hand rubbed against the younger one's back, moving down to the sniper's rump. He groped, making the boy jump and hit the cook's chest. He moved away and coughed, prying Sanji's hands off of him. Backing away some feet, Usopp nearly topple backwards. He looked at Sanji who seemed to be coming for more. He backed up some more, but the cook had him pinned against a wall. _You're all mine now, Usopp. Don't try to leave. I'll make you feel good. _ Sanji began to grin, almost in a daze. He placed his hands on the wall, both on the side of Usopp's head. The sniper looked completely frightened. He shook his head and slapped Sanji as hard as he could.

"Snap out of it!" He yelled and watched the cook falter back, holding his cheek.

"Ow, shit!" He cursed and looked over at Usopp. "What the hell was that for?" Grunting, rubbing the sore cheek he put his cigarette out.

"I don't know what's gotten into you, but you were… acting like a hungry animal!" He gasped and slowly sank to the floor. He covered his face and shivered, holding his legs close to his body. Sanji examined the sniper's posture. He was very tense of course, and trembling. What had he done?

Kneeling in front of him, Sanji gulped down whatever sick desires he had bubbling up in his mind. Usopp glared at him for a moment, then sighed. The two weren't so sure what to say. The silence only deepened as the time slowly passed on by. _How can I apologize when I'm not even sorry? That felt damn there good. I know he liked it too; he's just… shaken up. _

"Er, did you at least enjoy?" Sanji grinned. Usopp gave him the meanest frown he could muster.

"I didn't want it. I didn't want it at all." He huffed out angrily. So Sanji was being rejected. No worries, he thought. He knew that Usopp secretly liked it. He even moaned.

"I don't believe you. If I kissed you again, you won't be able to stop either." The reply only added fuel to the fire. Usopp wanted to punch his friend so hard, but at the same time he felt that Sanji was actually right. He did enjoy the kisses, but he didn't ask for them, nor want them. Sanji was his friend, what more could they be? They were crew mates, nearly family. He couldn't picture Sanji as his boyfriend of all things. He couldn't picture sex with him either. If there was ever the possibility, then it'd be nice to see it now, just so he'd know what he was dealing with. "It's obvious though. I have a crush on you, okay? And yeah, I've… been really… well jealous, I guess, of Franky being with you all the time. But that's NOT my main reason for… nearly making out with you." Usopp cheeks flushed a bright pink.

"You don't have to use that term." He said, flicking Sanji's nose. He was even more embarrassed. Sanji had a crush on him. Who'd have thought that would come to be. It did make some sense though, but the whole jealousy thing still weirded him out.

"Well, I know you're not interested now. But damn, those kisses were pretty hot. You sure you don't wanna try it out again?" Sanji asked, looking Usopp right in the eyes. Uopp gritted his teeth and looked away. Sanji just wouldn't give up. Well, that did make sense.

"I don't… know. I mean why? I don't even know if I could like you that way."

"There's always a time to experiment. You could let me kiss you again, see how that works out. We could even go further than tha—"

"Okay! I-I get what you're saying! But that doesn't mean I could just snap into loving you just because we…kissed or…did that."

"Did what?"

"THAT."

"What is 'that'?"

"…it-it's…" Usopp narrowed his eyes, he knew Sanji was just waiting on him to say 'sex'. He didn't want to though. "It's just something."

"Mnn, you mean sex, right?"

"D-D-Don't say it like that!" He placed a hand over Sanji's mouth. Sanji placed a hand on Usopp's and kissed his palm. Usopp had pulled it back. He puffed with an uneasy stare. "You're a great guy Sanji, but… I don't even know what a crush feels like. And if we had… well THAT I don't think my feelings would change." Sanji began laughing. "Whats so funny?"

"You don't know that until you try it." He giggled and then gave him a sly smirk.

"B-But then we'd really just be friends w-with benefits! Not…lovers." A very good point. Sanji looked down and then sighed. "How could I…well love you, if I don't even have those feelings to begin with?"

"Shut up. I get it okay?" Sanji snapped. It was bad enough he had to bribe Usopp into becoming his. It was worse that he had to bribe with sex. Seeing the cook a bit uncomfortable now, he moved up some and mumbled.

"U-Um, well tell me…why do you even like me? I don't get it." Usopp's shyness was settling in again. He didn't know if he wanted to know why.

"I don't even know. I just do. Something about you, long nose. I just…don't see what the… whole deal about you is. My body just reacts to you is all." It was the best he could come up with. He thought a little longer. Usopp seemed a little more disappointed. He'd probably pull the whole 'But I'm Captain Usopp! There's so much more to love about me!' That alone was true. "You're cute. You know when you lie about the craziest shit, and no one besides Luffy or Chopper believes you and you just keep going?" He chuckled to himself and looked at his feet. Though he had on his shoes, he felt his toes scrunching up at the tips. Usopp blinked and shifted his eyes from side to side. He felt some pride rumbling. "And not to mention, when you're going on about, Captain Usopp this! And Captain Usopp that! I just, find it hilarious, I guess.

"Then you even have the gall to call yourself a warrior when you're the biggest coward I know. You're scared of everything, yet still boast about bravery." The conceit Usopp had boiled up slowly slipped away. He wasn't a total coward…right? "I mean lookit you, you say such things, prove yourself wrong and then go on and do something totally brave. It's like you want to fool everyone into thinking you're a total scardy cat, when you kind of aren't." Sanji wanted another cigarette to puff on. But there was no point at this time. He was calm enough, but he was afraid of a direct rejection from the long nose. He sighed to himself when thinking about Usopp plainly saying 'I don't like you, Sanji'. He could hear it oh so clearly, but he blocked it out and kept going.

"Those devices you have. I mean, you say you're no good and shit like that, but did you see that cannon today? I mean yeah Franky helped and all, but you'd think that the brains behind it, being you, were at least more than helpful. I thought the thing was powerful enough! You two are saying it wasn't, and to me that was a bit of bullshit. I guess mechanics like your selves have to be perfect for everything." It ached to speak of Franky in such a way, but Usopp said himself he wasn't interested. Sanji thought about being in Franky's position, not being interesting enough for him to actually crush on. It hurt to think about. He felt bad for dissing Franky so much lately, but felt even worse that he was being so mean to Usopp too.

He didn't have much else to say. Of course he could bring up the stupid stories Usopp went on and on about, but that wouldn't sway the sniper's feelings one bit. He wanted to be loved by him, but that shit took a long time to happen. About a year of sailing together and Sanji was head over heels for the other. Usopp had just found out about this, so it'd probably take another three years for anything romantic to happen. It just didn't seem right.

"I don't know why I like you. I hate that I do." He whispered. Usopp leaned in, not really hearing the cook's harsh words.

"What'd you say?" He asked and placed his knees upon the grass below them. He moved closer hoping to get some whiff of whatever Sanji was saying.

"Why don't you…like me back?" He grumbled. Why? He couldn't control his anger that had now started to seep through. "I mean I like you right?"

"It… it's not that easy! I-I mean I never even thought about it before. I can't force myself, regardless of how bad I feel. I'm…sorry." Usopp sunk back towards the wall. He didn't want to hear anymore. "If it was that easy, I'd kiss you right now." Kiss. Maybe that would set something off in Usopp's mind. His body would definitely react, but maybe something in his mind would snap; maybe he'd come to his senses and realize he did have some feelings for Sanji. He got him to moan at least.

"Let me kiss you again then," Sanji started off. His tone sounded desperate. He wanted a taste of Usopp's lips. The other was less than thrilled. "Just one more time!"

"It's not gonna change anything, Sanji." Their eyes met and locked onto the other. _How could you be so heartless? Listen to what I'm telling you! Isn't it obvious I want you? I even said so myself! There's no one else on this giant boat that really feels this way about you. _

"It can change a lot of things. You're just scared. Stop being a coward and let me—"

"This has nothing to do with me being a coward! I just don't want it. You keep pushing and pushing. That's not gonna change my mind, Sanji. I just don't feel the same about you! And if you're pissed off about that, then fine. I'm sorry, I just don't… like you that way."

So he was right. The liar was being completely honest. He was being rejected, and since he kept insisting on kissing, it just made Usopp mad and directly tell him he didn't want him at all. _I am a dumbass._ He didn't want to hear such words. _I'm so stupid. _

"Fine." He replied and moved closer to Usopp, leaning against to shaky boy.

"I-I just said I didn't—"

"I heard you. But know this, even if you don't like me now, I'll be waiting. I don't care if it takes forever. I'll wait for as long as I can, just so…" He gulped, looked down and sighing. He had to catch his breath. This was a bit much. "Just so you know how much I like you." Usopp held his gaze on Sanji's face. The cook wasn't looking at him. Was he being serious about this? All Usopp could do was nod. He couldn't promise anything. There was nothing to promise. Feelings weren't always permanent. He wanted to test to see how long Sanji would wait. This was the Casanova that flirted with any woman that passed him. The lover boy that swooned over whatever chick he saw as gorgeous. He couldn't hold this idiot pervert to his word. If he ever could, then that'd be a damn great miracle.

Ah... Was it bad?


	3. Two Years Time

Post Time Skip time ouo Hope you enjoy~

_I wonder if Sanji is still waiting on me. Waiting after how long? Two years? In a way, I hope not. But at the same time, I really hope so. _Usopp laid one the grass of the Thousand Sunny, remaining as chill as can be. Since coming back together after two long years, interaction with everyone seemed the same. Even Sanji was his usual love struck self with the ladies, only he had horrible nose bleeds, one that almost caused him to die. He made no hints that he still felt the same for Usopp, and it wasn't easy to decipher if he even remembered. They seemed like they were being the same as always. _I can't help myself now. I've been waiting and maybe, just maybe Sanji still likes me? I've been wanting to ask, but I'm too chicken to bring that up again. _

He felt bad. Maybe he should've taken Sanji's advice with the kisses, maybe they should've moved to the next step just to see what was going to happen. But that wouldn't have done anything to the Usopp two years ago. He spoke truth when telling the cook that he had no feelings for him at all. Today, now, in present time, he had something of a crush building up. His cheeks slowly turned a bright pink. _Would he be mad at me?_

"Lunch is ready everyone!" Sanji called out from above. _Lunch. Oh, right, I am hungry! _Food came right on time. His stomach began to growl. He stood up and hurried up the steps. Sanji had a huge grin on his face. "I made sure to put a lot more sweets in this batch since that's what everyone's been craving lately. And I asked Franky to pull a table out here in the open since it's such a nice day! So, everyone dig in, and Luffy don't you steal food, you hear me?" The rubber captain just grinned, nodding as though he understood but it was obvious that he did that just to get the chance to eat. The crew was all gathered together at the table again. It seemed like this was only a couple days after their last little banquet together. Only it was two years ago this had happened. Sanji handed out more plates filled with delectable sweets and condiments to match. The table looked more like a sweet wonderland built for smaller people. Luffy and Chopper licked their chops, rubbing their hands—or hooves in Chopper's case—together aching for a taste. Zoro just stared down some pie and averted his attention to the cake right next to it. If he was quick, he could steal a piece from both before Luffy charged in. Robin sipped her tea and hummed in satisfaction. She wanted to try the bite sized donuts next to the sweet smelling dumplings. Nami bounced in her seat trying to plan out with flavor or cupcake she wanted to try first. Franky had a bit of a crisis going on in his head. Would he be able to grab cinnamon rolls without knocking over the stack of cups beside it? Brook didn't care what he got first. As long as he tasted the delicious funnel cake that sat in front of him, regardless of his lack of taste buds. Usopp smiled when seeing the sour looking candies on the sides of the cake. Sweet and sour all packed on this amazing cake. Sanji never ceased to amaze him.

"Dig in guys." Hands quickly reached out ward and grabbed what they could. Already, Luffy's mouth was covered in powder and fruit filling. He smacked loudly and kept stuffing his mouth. Zoro had to stab Luffy's hand to ward him off from his food. Tough love, Usopp thought. It probably didn't hurt the captain much. Robin's extra limbs slowly brought unreachable food her way. There was no use in asking 'Please pass the whip cream' unless Sanji was around. Franky opened up a small hatch within his huge robotic hand to bring out a much smaller one. He eased it over to the cinnamon rolls and pulled it out safely. He then indulged in eating the tasty morsel. Sanji stood some ways away from his crew mates. He smiled as he watched them gulp down his food. He lit a cigarette, already having eaten before giving out the rest. He then moved on back into the kitchen to clean whatever he could just to take his mind of a certain someone.

I can't help but be a little mad with Usopp. How dare he not like Sanji in such a way before ;A;


	4. I Tried To Tell You

Not my characters. The first part's a bit rough. But I hope it's easier to understand .w.

The day seemed to have lazed by as the ship kept on sailing. It was much better than waiting on the shore of some unknown island, waiting for two years to pass. Each crew member enjoyed doing their own thing, or talking with one another. Usopp wanted to fish again. He'd have something to do, and not to mention the fish tank was a bit bare. Franky seemed too busy that evening to co-create something. Luffy was busy telling Zoro of his travels, while Chopper was recording his findings with in his own journals and diaries. Usopp didn't think twice on who was next to bother, as of course the only cook on the ship seemed like the perfect candidate.

He hesitated. Would Sanji want him still? _I can't. I just can't. _He felt horrible making the cook wait for so long. Why couldn't have these feelings emerge before? _Sanji wouldn't have waited. _And who would blame him for not waiting? Maybe Sanji ended up on some wonderful island with beautiful maidens that catered to his every need. Maybe he found someone else to care about. Who knows.

Usopp had to gather his courage; he needed to pull himself together. _I can do this. I just need to apologize to him for… making him wait! Yeah, then leave it at that. If he doesn't ask, then oh well. I'll keep it to myself. It'd be my fault for not listening before, anyways! _He hurried to the galley, but waited for a moment. The door to the kitchen was so big to him. He blinked and stepped back. His eyes were playing tricks on him. He knew the door wasn't really gargantuan. He gulped and reached for the knob. His vision blurred and a mouth appeared on the knob, nipping at his hand. He pulled back and trembled, backing up into the wall and panted. _This is tougher than I thought. I have to man up and do this! Sanji can't wait on me forever. _Determined to get his point across, Usopp reached for the nipping door knob and held it tightly. The illusion disappeared and he smiled to himself. He was a man now, no more need for cowardice. He huffed and turned the knob then opened the door.

Inside, Sanji stood cleaning the dishes from earlier. Most of them were finished. Usopp smiled, seeing the cook retain to his normal duties. He hummed to himself as he puffed on his cig and washed off the next clean pot. He placed it on the rest of the clean dishes. He rubbed his hands dry with a damp towel and turned to the new comer that entered his terrain.

"Oi, Usopp, what is it?" He asked. The sniper looked down bashfully. The words wouldn't come out. _Come on, be a man! _

"Ah, I was just seeing if there were any left overs!" He smiled, waving a hand before him to brush away any negative thoughts he was thinking. The cook turned back to the counter top, he then eyed the fridge and back to his friend.

"Nope. You guys ate it all. I think you, Luffy and Chopper would know. You guys are the biggest vacuums on this ship." He had a very good point there. Though Sanji wasn't there to see them tear up the food, he just knew they had been the biggest of eaters.

"Ah, then that's fine." There was an unsure silence filling the place. Sanji must've felt like this when he was trying to get his emotions out. "I'll just go then." He regretted saying such words. Puffing on his cigarette, Sanji glared at the sniper's back.

"You came in here for something else. What is it?" He asked gruffly. Usopp stopped and turned to the other, rubbing his left shoulder. _I was being so obvious. I never ask for food out of the blue like this. _He couldn't find anything to say. His sole reason for stepping in was to tell Sanji he was sorry for making him wait so long. Was Sanji pissed at him for that? "Well? You can spit it out can't you?"

"Err, I…was gonna ask if you've seen Luffy! Of course you don't care about our stupid games. So have you—"

"No I haven't."

"Uh…well do you have any idea where I can find him?"

"Why the hell are you asking me? Of course I don't. Maybe with that bastard seaweed head." He removed his cigarette from his mouth and walked over towards Usopp. Blowing out smoke rings, he huffed in Usopp's ear. "You wanna tell me something?" He asked his lips not too far from Usopp's ear. The sniper began to shiver. He closed his eyes, trying to imagine something else. _He's onto me. Come on, Usopp! Just spit it out! It doesn't seem like he's forgotten…_ "I haven't forgotten about what I told you two years back. I'm still waiting." _See? That should make it easier for you._

Slowly opening his eyes, he coughed the smoke circling around them. He couldn't believe after all this time he was still slightly shorter than Sanji. He turned to the blond and gulped. _His eyes look so damn serious. Stop looking so serious!_

"Why are you still waiting? What if my answer's the same?" He questioned, testing to see just what the other would do. His body began to quiver, but he wouldn't back down from this. Even if he was kissed, it would make it all the more easier. The cook moved his face closer, his mouth curling into a grin. He then moved back and turned away. Seeing this action, it seemed as though he had already accepted it. _I was kidding. You can see right through my lies. Can't you? _

Usopp couldn't bring himself to say 'just kidding!' He bit his lip and backed up some steps. He sighed and then turned back to the door and placed his hand on the knob. He turned it slowly like he had the first time. Usopp jolted forward as Sanji's foot firmly smashed into the wall next to him. He quivered, turning his head slightly to see a round black shoe not too far from his face. He gulped, wide eyed and fearful of what would happen next. _Holy…shit he's pissed! _He couldn't turn any more than he already had. His shoulders showed the cook that he was clearly frightened.

"So that's it right? Just gonna leave without even telling me what your answer really is?" Sanji growled, slowly sliding his foot down the wall, just a few inches. Usopp couldn't muster any noise, rubbing his arms from a sudden icy chill that ran through his whole body. The two waited for the other to speak. Usopp expected Sanji to keep on ranting, and Sanji expected some sort of answer to seep through Usopp's lips. When neither spoke for a good minute, Sanji's foot scraped along the walls, heading back down to the floor. _Please don't kick me. _"Say something…" The cook grumbled.

The sniper let out a loud huff. Leaning forward to rest his forehead on the door, he then stood up straight and turned to Sanji. He opened his mouth as if he were going to say something. For three full seconds nothing came out. He closed his mouth, sighed and thought for a moment. The cook looked less than pleased. He narrowed his eyes on the sniper, furrowing his brows and placed a hand on his hip, waiting. _Damn it. He's not buying this. If I keep stalling like this, he'll think my whole answer will be a cold joke. What the hell, Usopp? Be a man. You can do this. Let him know that you were wrong for making him wait for so long. The crush has probably been there since he spilt his guts to you! _

"So, how about that food you made earlier?" He choked out. _That's so not what I wanted to say. I'm still stalling! _"I mean, do you just improvise the whole time or do you have a cook book with the instructions and all? I mean you make the greatest food! But, I can't help but ask if it's like something secret or—"

"Spit it out. You don't like me right? If that's it, then okay. I get it." Sanji's words lingered for a while. _N-No! That's not it! I like you! _

"I wasn't finished though. C-Can I finish?" _What the hell are you talking about? I don't give a damn about Sanji's food right now! Feelings are on the line here, dumbass! _Sanji twisted his head slightly to the side.

"Go on." He muttered, turning back towards the counter and turning on the water. _He doesn't even want to hear my voice. He doesn't want to hear anything from me besides a 'yes'. Damn it. Damn it! _The thoughts annoyed him. How could he get Sanji to listen to him? The best option now was to… run away.

It seemed like the legit thing for Usopp to do ;w; Poor baby


	5. Contemplating

Midnight. It was Usopp's turn to remain in the crow's nest tonight. He looked out through one of the many windows. _Well, that went horribly wrong. Can't believe I left him like that. _Simply after Sanji turned on the water and began washing the dishes again, Usopp fled just like that. There wasn't anywhere specific to run, or walk in his case. The men's quarters was a good hiding spot till everyone gone to bed. Just before that, Usopp made sure to leave out of the place and take Zoro's spot in the crow's nest, volunteering for the spot that night. There was a slight breeze outside, though of course, Usopp wouldn't be able to feel it where he was. The ship had been passing by some small islands with a few trees on them. There were well over a couple hundred tiny islands scattered throughout the waters.

It was very calming to witness, at the same time for Usopp, it seemed a bit risky. The Sunny could easily ram into any of these small islands, and from what Robin told them, some sink into the ocean or rise out of nowhere. The Grand Line was such a strange place that islands could sink or rise as they please, almost as if they were alive. Yawning, Usopp laid back on the seats lined around the walls. He closed his eyes, about ready to fall asleep. He looked up at the low ceiling, his mind blank.

"I screwed up. But whatever, he got his answer."

_Yeah, the wrong answer._

"What do you expect me to do? I can't just yell out loud how I feel!"

_You can let him know that it wasn't a 'no'. You're just messing up even more. Making him wait longer. Do you really want that? _

"No. I don't want to make him wait anymore." He took a moment to pause. "But he's not now. He thinks I still don't like him. So… he got an answer."

_Hasn't stopped him before, right? _ That was true. First time, Sanji vowed to wait for him.

"But why would he keep on waiting? I mean he assumed the wrong answer… so he thinks I mean no this time."

_It was a wild guess. You stalled so he got pissed and assumed you were just bullshitting. _

"A-Ah… Something I was trying not to do."

_Yeah, Mr. I'm-so-funny. Try to be more serious next time._

"I was trying to be serious! I just got overly nervous. Jeez, gimme a break here!"

_You had two whole years to think this over. Two Years. Two. Years. _

"That doesn't make it any easier! Reciting to a tree doesn't help either! It's not the real thing."

_Hmm, there's a good point. _

"Tomorrow, I'll just apologize and leave it at that." He huffed, satisfied with his decision.

_And not give him the truth? Sounds cowardly. _

"Shut up, Sogeking."


	6. Fruit Island

Next chapter~ Not my characters.

"Land! We've reached land." An island was in clear sight. The crew gathered on the dock and observed. Many trees outlined the edge of the land mass. Luffy was the first to address everyone.

"Alright, everyone. Seems like we've found a...uh… Nami what is it again?" He scratched his head not remembering. Nami shook her head, not too surprised that her captain was still very dense.

"This island has no particular name due to the lack of inhabitants. It has a couple names, but the most commonly used name is 'Fruit Island'. There are mostly wild animals that live here, but thanks to the frequent pirate visits, they're use to humans and don't attack on sight. There's a good amount of fruits that grow here and that's what it's famous for. Pirates that do come here normally come for the fruit since it's almost never in stores. From what I've heard, the fruits here are very delicious and some have extractable fumes that could prove useful for a certain someone we all know." She turned towards the sniper who sheepishly grinned, embarrassed by the attention. She smiled then returned to describing the new island.

"The island also tends to rotate from what Robin told me. It turns counter-clock wise every twenty minutes. For now, we can restock our food supply. And be weary, the trees are very tall. The fruits that grow on them fall from very high heights, so there may be a lot of smashed fruits on the ground. If we can, we can try collecting the ripe ones in the trees using a ladder…but I doubt we have one long enough."

"Maybe I can use my Gum Gum Rocket?" Luffy suggested. This proved easy for the Straw Hat since his rubber limbs could only stretch so far.

"Yeah, I'd suppose that'd be helpful. Hopefully you can stretch farther than the trees heights. But as for everyone else, we can all find a way to get more fruit. We should split into teams of three." Looking around, Nami thought about who would be best with whom. She knew that each team needed a stronger fighter, in case something happened. The strongest within the crew at this point were Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, and Franky. One team would have two strong fighters since there'd be three teams. She nodded to herself and pointed to Luffy. "You, Usopp and Robin together." She then turned to the next three. "Zoro, Franky, Brook. You're a team." She then turned to the last two. "Chopper, Sanji and I are the last team."

Sanji grinned and twirled his way over to Nami's side. His usual ritual as always proceeded.

"My darling goddess, of course I will take this opportunity to become your knight! To protect you from the evils of this new island we come across! My life is all yours!" Nami rolled her eyes. Same old Sanji, of course. Usopp felt a tinge of jealousy just hearing this again. Had he ever felt jealous before? Zoro grunted and huffed.

"God, just kill me now." On cue, Sanji turned to the swordsman and glared. _Haha, there you go Zoro, _Usopp thought.

"What was that?"

"You're killing us all with your bullshit. Let's just get going." These two never changed. An argument ensued as usual.

"Bullshit? Love is not bullshit, you shitty moss head! Of course you wouldn't know since you're too stupid to know what it even is!"

"Oh is that it? No, I just don't waste my time on something so petty. Unlike some perverts who resort to flirting when they aren't good at anything else."

"You better watch your mouth, Seaweed. This pervert that's not good at anything besides flirting cooks your meals! And you seem to enjoy them. Correct me if I'm wrong?"

"I can barely stomach them. Takes practice."

"I think Sanji's cooking is really good though!"

"Shut up, Luffy!" They both barked simultaneously. Nami got in between the two, and then slapped them both.

"That's enough. We need to get moving. Everyone gather in your teams and head off the boat. Team One, Luffy, Usopp and Robin, you guys head straight forward. You'll be heading west, but after 20 minutes you'll be facing south. Team Two, Zoro, Franky, Brook, you guys are going to be heading south. Twenty minutes later, you'll be facing east. Team Three, we'll be going North, and as you can probably tell, we'll be facing west in a bit."

"Oh, Nami, darling, you're so smart!" Sanji swooned. Franky was next to speak up.

"Ah, Nami! I actually want to request to stay on the Sunny. We'll need someone on the ship to monitor, so I'll stay behind." Nami nodded, this did make sense; one mistake that could've cost them their ship.

"Alright, then Team Two you're down to two. Brook, I ask that you keep very close eye on Zoro. He's very stupid with directions, so don't lose him okay?" Zoro frowned at the red head and Brook began to laugh.

"Yohohoho! Of course, Miss Nami. You can count on me! I'll keep my eyes locked on Mr. Zoro, even though I have no eyes! Yohoho!" Usopp couldn't help but giggle a little. He watched Zoro and Brook move closer to the wooden railing. He sighed, hoping that Zoro wouldn't get Brook lost, or worse, get himself lost and far from Brook. That would be horrific for him and the crew. The island seemed pretty eerie, but at the same time he felt a bit of confidence. He looked at his other crewmates. Everyone seemed excited to disembark. _New island means new dangers. It's your job to keep the others safe. Show them you've become a man. _He nodded to himself and looked up towards the tall trees. At the corner of his eye, he spotted Franky walking towards the crow's nest. The spot he left had exposed the cook who had been staring for some time it seemed. Usopp gulped when noticing the blond looking in his direction. _Shit is he looking at me or…_ He turned to his other side to see Nami standing next to him, wishing Robin good luck on her trip. _Oh. He's looking at those two. _

Half of him became jealous, the other half remained calm. He turned towards the cook just to make sure. _Looks like you were wrong, sport. _Usopp's eyes had met dead on with Sanji's. The cook wasn't glancing at his female crew mates, though he probably wouldn't have minded doing that. For a moment they just gazed at other. Sanji blew smoke from his nostrils, taking his cigarette from his mouth. More smoke seeped through his lips as he mouthed something. _What is he saying?_ He blinked and cupped his ear, though; Usopp had a feeling that wouldn't work. _Comical. You can try being a bit more serious. _Sanji had mouthed what seemed like the same words. Usopp frowned a bit. Was he purposely just mouthing words or was he speaking too low?

"Everyone, let's move!" Luffy called and pulled on Usopp's arm. Usopp kept his eyes on Sanji. The cook hadn't moved, but his eyes followed the sniper as he was pulled off the ship. Then it was settled. The teams then headed off onto the Fruit Island, leaving their shipwright to guard the Sunny.

The last part made me so happy inside XD


	7. AnyFlavor Fruit

Fog had emerged, barely hovering over the ground. The grass seemed almost pale thanks to the smoggy vapor. Luffy stopped for a moment then looked both ways. He huffed and then moved along. Usopp was not too far behind, checking behind him only to see Robin smiling, waving back at him as to say 'the coast is clear'. She was calm, like always-Usopp was use to this. He smiled back and nodded. He didn't feel frightened at all. How could he after being on an island filled with things that were ready to gobble you up just like that? He gulped down any odd fears that came to mind and walked confidently. Luffy stopped again and sniffed the air. He was looking for something. He had been quiet this whole time. Either he was thinking, or his mind was just not there right now.

"Meat. We need more meat." He muttered. _Of course. It's Luffy after all. He's not the type to enjoy fruit unless there's meat to go with it. _This made Usopp smile. The one thing the sniper had hoped for was that his crewmates didn't change too much. Everyone was the same as they always were, just more powerful than before. The three had carried on for some time already, yet no fruit was found yet. The ground beneath them began to shake slightly. Usopp stopped walking and looked down at the fog that covered up his boots. Robin looked around for a moment and turned to her mates.

"The island is about to rotate. We should grab onto something incase it's a violent quake." Luffy turned to the other two then looked up into the trees. The first branch seemed so far, but it was the safest place he could think of.

"Grab onto me, I'll get us up in this tree!" Usopp allowed Robin to go first. She grabbed onto Luffy's shoulders, Usopp grabbing onto his arm. "Okay, Gum Gum…," another shake, much more intense than the last one. "ROCKET!" Bouncing off the ground, Luffy shot upwards towards the first branch. Robin and Usopp held on, tightening their grips as the wind pressed down onto them. Luffy giggled and passed the branch, flipping 180 degrees, now facing downwards towards the branch and was pulled in by the ricochet. Luffy hung onto the branch once he stopped lobbing back and forth. Robin pulled herself up with the extra hands, and then helped the other two onto the branch. It was thick enough for them to sit perfectly upon it.

"I hope the others are alright. Who knows how bad the quake is when this island moves." Usopp commented, his voice filled with worry. Luffy leaned forward, holding onto the branch and smiled.

"I'm sure they're okay. It's easy getting up in these trees!"

"Easy for you to say, Rubber Man."

"Shishishi!" Robin chuckled along with her captain, looking further up into the tree, she spotted a red fruit.

"Hey, up there… you suppose that's edible?" She asked, keeping her eyes on the fruit. Luffy glanced upward and licked his lips.

"Looks like it!" He said and stood up. He wobbled over to the trunk and latched on, then crawled up towards the next branch that grew the fruit. Usopp watched Luffy move up, slowly escalating towards the next level. He gulped, hoping that Luffy wouldn't fall.

"Careful, Luffy!" He said out of caution. The Captain didn't reply. He merely reached for the next branch and hauled himself on top. The red fruit was shimmering even without direct sunlight to reflect its vibrant color. Luffy grabbed both sides of the plant and pulled. He wanted so much just to try a bite. It looked ripe, and smelled ripe. The smell, oh how the smell reminded him of…of… meat. This fruit smelled like meat! He tugged even harder, but the plant just wouldn't detach. He stood on the branch and pulled. The straw hat huffed in anger, about ready to Gum Gum Bazooka this damned fruit out of the tree. He growled with one final tug, using all his might to get it off. With a simple 'pop!' the fruit finally disconnected. Luffy smiled with triumph, but was now falling backwards off the branch. He fell down towards the other two. Robin acted quickly and sprouted a hand big enough to fit the captain on its palm from the trunk and caught Luffy just in time. Usopp sighed of relief.

Lowering the hand, Luffy dismounted the palm and thanked Robin quickly. She nodded. The hand disappeared. Luffy then presented the red fruit to the others.

"It smells like meat!" Luffy exclaimed and examined the fruit. Usopp leaned in and sniffed the exterior. He was right. _What fruit smells like meat? This must be some kind of different flavor or something… as odd as that sounds. _The tree vibrated, some leaves falling from above. The island was still in the process of rotating.

"So, how do we open it?" Robin asked looking down at the fruit with interested eyes. She wondered if there were any books on this kind of food. She never thought to look, concerning it wasn't in her interest, but now that it was in her face, it seemed fascinating.

"I can bite it." Luffy answered, simply proceeding to bite the outside. Usopp stopped him, placing a hand just before Luffy's open mouth. He pulled out a pocket knife and tried to cut an opening. The outside was pretty hard. "I can bite it!"

"Just making sure, jeez. It might be edible, but the outside could be poisonous." Usopp informed. He knew a thing or two about plants, and though he had just come from a place where everything was edible, he knew not to just eat anything in any other place.

"Can I bite it now?"

"Go ahead." Luffy then opened his mouth, and bit down on the outside of the fruit. For a moment he remained still, eyes wide as can be. Usopp examined his face and waved a hand in front just to see if he'd respond. Luffy lifted his head, teeth marks were punctured into the fruit skin. Luffy then put his fingers into the holes and pulled off the rind. A strong odor of cooked beef reeked through the three pirate's noses. Luffy mouth watered instantly, Usopp blinked and smiled. Robin tilted her head in enthrallment. What a wonderful find this was.

_Wow! This fruit really smells just like beef! Like it was cooked or something! _Luffy began chewing away at the piece he had drawn from the rest of the fruit. Usopp grabbed for it and pulled off a piece for himself. He passed it on to Robin and she too indulged in taking a piece. The three chewed on what they had bitten off and were surprised of what they had just tasted. Robin swallowed hers and covered her mouth.

"My goodness…" she murmured to herself. Usopp and Luffy's mouths dropped.

"IT TASTES JUST LIKE COOKED BEEF!" They both screamed. Luffy turned to Robin and reach for the fruit.

"I want more!" He shouted. Usopp placed a hand on Luffy's face, pushing him back some. "Hey! Don't hog it all!"

"Calm down Luffy. There's more up top, right? We can get as many as we can carry then haul them back to the ship."

"Yeah but I want more now!"

"Then go get yourself some! Robin, you can keep that one. Luffy and I will go further up the tree and try to find some more. You'll be okay right?" The archaeologist giggled. The sniper sounded so heroic. To think this was the same boy from before that was such a coward. It made her smile that he seemed to grow out of such a thing. She also took into notice of how muscular he had gotten over the years. Time sure did change people.

"Of course I'll be fine, thanks. See you when you're finished." She said, holding the fruit close. She took another piece and tried some more.

No animals as of yet, Nami thought. She kept her eyes peeled for anything odd, or out of place. Things seemed a bit hard to do with Sanji falling over her every step of the way. She stopped when stepping into something mushy. She raised her foot and discovered yellow muck covering the bottom of her sandal. She groaned, being disgusted by the look of it. She wiped her foot onto the ground, moving away from the place this smashed substance came from. Chopper hurried behind her and looked around frightened almost to death.

"What's wrong Chopper?" She asked kneeling down to the tiny reindeer. He gulped and turned to Nami with wide eyes.

"It's almost been twenty minutes! I don't know how any animals on here can stand the sensation but… when quakes happen, they drive me nuts!" He replied, his teeth beginning to chatter right after. It was true that animals had that sort of sixth sense to sense any changes in nature. She nodded and then looked forward.

"Well, they're accustomed to it! Since they live here, they adapted to the constant movement of the island. So they aren't as scared as you are which is clearly understandable. There's nothing to fear though. Just a small change in direction is all!" She patted the reindeer's hat and stood up straight. "Where's Sanji, by the way?" The cook had not been in sight; in fact he hadn't said a damn thing for some minutes now. The navigator turned her head, looking back from the way that they came. Still no sign of the blond. Chopper began sniffing the air, checking for a familiar scent. No luck, only to find something very peculiar.

"It smells like… hamburgers." He frowned at what he had just announced. That seemed absurd already, unless Sanji had decided to bring a snack along. As far as they were concerned, he hadn't brought anything with him.

"Are you sure that's what you smell?" Nami asked just to make sure. Chopper nodded not all that positive his nose was working right.

"Nami-swaaaaan!" Looking up, Nami saw the cook falling from a feet meters up. Chopper hurried behind her, clinging to her legs and watching the cook land on his feet, holding a few orangish-brown fruits. He then stood up right and smiled at the two. "You wouldn't believe what I found!" The fruits were all round and plump. One of them had been opened, leaving a huge box looking shaped opening on it. Nami noticed the familiar smell of meat, buns, ketchup, mustard, mayo, tomatoes and cheese. She blinked in disbelief and looked down at Chopper. He was right.

"Hamburgers?" She asked out loud. The cook nodded.

"You're so smart, Nami dear! I climbed up the tree and examined the fruits there. Funniest thing is that when I opened it, that's what it smelled like. Even funnier thing is, it tastes _just_ like a hamburger." He placed the fruits on the ground and broke off a portion using his own swiss knife, cutting a perfect square from the skin. He handed some to Nami then to Chopper. "Dig in. It's actually pretty good." Nami took caution when inspecting the fruit. She sniffed again; the smell of a wonderfully made cheeseburger filled her nostrils. She was still a bit on the unbelieving side. Chopper had already bit off some of his portion. He swallowed and delightfully bit off another piece. Nami finally consumed her piece and swallowed it whole. She smiled at Sanji and shivered in sheer pleasure.

"That was amazing! Th-These fruits… are they all like this?" Sanji sighed, love struck as always. He nodded, assuming that was the case.

"I didn't see any other ones besides these. The tree only grew this kind I suppose. The other ones may have other flavors. Would you like me to collect more for you Nami, my dear?" He bowed. Nami looked up at the surrounding trees.

"Yes! Find as many as you can and bring as many as you can down here!"

"Your wish is my command, my love!" With that, Sanji leaped onto the next tree. Nami and Chopper took this moment to finish the rest of the fruit.

The island had fully rotated. Brook sat beneath a tree that seemed much smaller than the others around. He was waiting for Zoro to choose a direction to go in, a very deathly mistake on Brook's part. The two had been wondering, neither not really knowing which way to go in the first place. Maybe it would've been best if Zoro remained on the ship and Franky came along.

"Mr. Zoro, do you have any ideas of where to go next?" Brook asked, standing up. Zoro turned to the skeleton and huffed.

"I say we should keep traveling straight." He pointed forward with one of his swords. He was hoping to cut something soon, but nothing worth cutting came into view. This was going to be a boring visit. The musician stood next to his comrade, looking onward towards their unknown destination. Moving along, they came across a few more gimpy trees that bent downward. The heights of these trees were much shorter than the others and the fruit they produced were visible and reachable. Brook easily reached for one, having somewhat of a tough time pulling it out. Zoro stepped in and slashed the stem that held it to the tree. "Must be the fruit Nami was talking about."

"Ah, Mr. Zoro, could you cut a piece off then? I would love to try it." Brook asked politely. Zoro raised a brow and leaned toward the fruit.

"Smells like clam chowder…" he moved away and quickly swiped at the fruit, careful not to cut Brook's bony fingers.

"C-Clam chowder?" Brook questioned now confused. This didn't sound right. Though clam chowder did sit in bowl shaped sourdough bread, this fruit couldn't possibly be holding such a delicacy. Zoro grabbed the piece that he had cut off and then nibbled a little. His eyes widened, turning to Brook he handed him the piece.

"Try it. It tastes just like the cook's." Brook quickly snatched it from the swordsman's fingers and gobbled it all down.

"Yohohohoho!" the skeleton exclaimed happily. He tried breaking off some more and ate what he could. Zoro couldn't understand how this was even possible, regardless how much he liked the taste. He didn't think too much on it. He took this moment to examine the rest of the small trees. The fruits on the others had different colors. He wondered if the colors represented the food they tasted like. What would a sake fruit look like then? Or a rice fruit if clam chowder had already taken the white skin? Looking back down at the fruit Brook had almost devoured completely, he found that there were green freckles on the outside of it.

"So then there's gotta be a rice fruit out there then." He thought aloud. Brook turned to Zoro and cleaned his mouth with his handkerchief.

"What did you say, Mr. Zoro?" He asked just before the swordsman began walking again. He was walking back the way they had come. Such horrible sense of direction, Brook thought. He followed after, not minding much which way they went. "Are we going to collect any more of those fruits?"

"Yeah. I need to find a rice flavored one. And maybe there'll be a sake flavored one too." He shrugged and then looked at the other trees. Yellowish-blue, greenish-red, and a pink one even. These weren't it. Brook pointed to a few, but Zoro ignored.

"Mr. Zoro, couldn't we try these over here?"

"Are they white?"

"N-No, but they look very delicious."

"Then, no. We'll try those on our way back." Hopeless; Zoro was utterly hopeless. His mind was set-like their one track-minded captain- it was hard to steer any options. Lucky for the musician, there were a few fruits lying next to a stump. He hurried over before Zoro had the chance to see them; a dark brown fruit, a leafy green one speckled with red, and a light brown one. Quickly breaking the dark brown fruit open, Brook tasted the small piece he had and laughed. Zoro stopped behind him and tilted his head. "What does that taste like?" He wasn't very interested due to the colors.

"Chocolate! A chocolate tasting fruit!" Brook exclaimed. He stood and shoved a piece into Zoro's mouth. Nearly choking, Zoro spat the piece out. Yes, a chocolaty sensation tinged on his tongue. He sighed, just nodding. "It's delicious! I can't believe such things exist! Though chocolate does come from the cocoa plant, but then this tastes just like a gooey chocolate bar!" He then moved onto the light brown fruit. Zoro kneeled next to him and cut a piece off for the both of them. What the hell, he was interested in trying now.

"Soft, sweet bread. It tastes like soft bread!" The last fruit having the leafy green outside with the tinge of red on the side. "This… tastes like a salad. No dressing, but with tomatoes and bitter as any salad you'd have with your meal! Oh, yohoho, this is a joy!" Zoro spat out the salad tasting fruit and stood. He huffed.

"We'll take the chocolate one. Then continue for looking for a rice flavored one." He then began walking again, this time to the right of where they were originally going.


	8. New Comer

Three times the island had rotated by this point. Three times Team One had to climb up a tree for safety. Three times they discovered a new flavor of fruit. Chocolate chip cookie, pumpkin pie, and roasted salmon. Luffy had stocked up on as many meat flavored fruits as he could carry. He had a few stuffed in his mouth, chewing on what he could and swallowing a little at a time. Usopp had a huge sack filled with the three different flavors they had found. Robin was clear of any baggage besides her own small bag.

"I think it's time we head back to the ship. We're carrying as much as we can." Robin stopped and turned to the other two. Usopp raised a brow and huffed. He knew their friend could carry _something. _

"Are you willing to help pick up some other fruits?" He asked almost out of breath. His sack was getting heavier by the second.

"I think we have enough. And I don't have anything that could carry all that much." She smiled and began walking back. "This island has moved four times since we landed, so we just head back the same way we came." _Okay, if that's the case then, which way did we come from exactly? _Luffy nodded and then followed Robin. He was confident in her observations. Usopp was a bit uneasy, but at the same time shared a bit of Luffy's confidence. He looked around through the skinny trunks, trying to peer through the fog that began to rise up to their knees. He gulped; _some thing seems a bit off. The air's still._ Not that they were getting a lot of wind in the first place, but the atmosphere was much… more off than before. Usopp didn't want to seem like a chicken at this point.

The trio trudged on. The fog was rising even more. _Where the hell is all this coming from? The sun's out, the weather's perfect, but here it's as if the temperature is dropping at a very slow rate. _He rubbed his arms. Luffy's straw hat bobbed before him. He watched it sway when Luffy turned his head. That hat, Luffy's treasure. He smiled while reminiscing on past times. The crackling of a leaf sounded behind him. Usopp stopped and turned to see what had done it. They were the only three there as far as he could see. He examined the ground, kneeling and feeling for a crushed leaf's remains. Another _crack! _from some distance away. He stood and searched for a face, a figure, or some sort of movement.

"Oi, Usopp! Why'd you stop?" Luffy called some feet away. The captain's voice had caused Robin to stop and turn to her younger friends. She wondered what the hold-up was. They had less than fifteen minutes to get back to the ship before the island moved again. The sniper didn't answer. He pulled out his sling shot and kept his eyes glued on the trees. Luffy came up behind him, frightening him somewhat to where he twitched, but kept his eyes glued on what was before him. Luffy followed his gaze and blinked. He saw nothing. "What are you looking at?" He questioned. Maybe Usopp was being weird again, or pulling some stunt. He didn't believe the marksman would just sit there for no reason. Maybe he was worried about something? Robin also joined them just to look at what they seemed to be so riveted by.

A sound of something moving behind the hundreds of trees. _Something's following us. I knew it. _The sniper aimed forward. Luffy knew some action needed to taken if Usopp was ready to hit whatever was out there. He got ready to attack, Robin on the other side just braced for impact. A number of leaves were stepped on, but the direction it came from was clear for the sniper. He flung his ammunition straight ahead; whatever was there was hit right on the mark. _Good, I got it! _Low growling, stomping noses.

"I believe you upset whatever it is." Robin said. _She's joking at a time like this! _Mentally grimacing, Usopp held his ground. Luffy grinned.

"Maybe it's a really huge animal! Shi shi, I can't wait to meet it!" _Well duh, he doesn't seem to mind the danger. _A gigantic paw slammed against one of the trunks. The three had to pick their heads up and marvel at the new comer. This beast wasn't the average black bear. Standing at what seemed like 30 feet at the very least, was a huge black monster with a kangaroo-like pouch; on the pouch was a splattered egg where Usopp had hit. On the inside, there were plentiful numbers of fruits. Different kinds of colors rolling over each. Luffy had spotted a few red ones and grinned. "Oh! Some meat ones!" _This isn't the time for that! _Usopp mentally screamed. The animal lowered itself, bending just enough to see the three tiny people in front of it.

"You provoked it," Robin turned to Usopp. He turned in her direction and waved in protest.

"I-I can see that! But I didn't think it was that big!" The animal began to growl. It bent down further so that its muzzle was just a little over head the others. Luffy placed his fists on his hips, standing proudly as the beast sniffed his head. He giggled and tilted his head. Usopp shivered, trying to remain calm. Almost impossible, he thought. The huge nose moved over to Usopp's head, sniffing him and huffing in his face. The pressure threw him back some steps. Robin stayed still as the beast smelled her too. Raising its head, it grumbled, realizing it was only humans that disrupted its food scavenging.

"Hey! Mr. Kangeroo!" Luffy shouted. "You have some meat fruits in your pouch! I want some!" He stepped closer, Usopp placing a hand quickly on Luffy's shoulder. _It's more of a bear. There's no point in stopping him. He'll just keep on going. But, he may start up trouble with this thing! Stop him at all cost! We just wanna get back to the boat! _Luffy turned to his comrade and smiled. He peeled the marksman's hand off and kept on walking. "Captain's orders, just keep walking. I'll catch up with you both later." He said and stopped when some feet away from the beast's feet. _Mission failed. This idiot…_

"Come now, Mr. Long Nose." Robin said and began back on the trail they came from. Usopp had to take a moment to think of what to do. Follow orders, or stay with his captain and try to talk some sense to him. He knew he could trust Luffy to stay alive, but he couldn't trust him to be smart about it and **not **cause trouble. This was a hectic mental battle that he couldn't help but worry on. "Mr. Long Nose?" What if Robin ran into trouble? She'd be able to defend herself, but there was no guarantee she'd live like Luffy would. He huffed, looking up at the monster that stared Luffy down. He gulped once more and slowly followed after Robin.

_Luffy… you're gonna raise hell. I just know it. _The straw hat was far off in less than a minute. The figure could barely be seen in less than five. Robin kept her eyes forward, seemingly fine. Usopp observed his friend, wondering what she was thinking. He didn't want to know. At the same time, he was very interested. Footsteps…fast footsteps catching up with them. Usopp turned, seeing Luffy jogging towards them.

"Run!" He screamed. The giant monster was not too far from him, roaring as loud as a deafening horn. Faltering, Usopp began running once Luffy had passed them. Robin followed after, the three nearly escaping a giant foot.

"What the hell did you do?" Usopp yelled. The captain only giggled, carrying a few more red fruits than before. "Did you steal them from it?"

"Well, he didn't wanna share! So I took some." Luffy answered. _This IDIOT. I knew he'd make a mess of things!_ There was no time to argue. The booming impact of the monster's feet caused the ground to shake. More than once Luffy tripped over his own feet. "Robin! Which way?"

"Keep heading straight." Luffy looked at the bundle of fruits he carried then back at the monstrous feet. He couldn't lead the beast to the ship, otherwise they'd have to set sell and leave the others on this island.

"We gotta lose this thing! We can't go back to the ship just yet!" Luffy commanded.

"Are you crazy? Once on the ship we could—"

"Set sail, yeah! But the others would be left here with this thing on it. And it'd probably get us before we could set sail! So we have to lose it, and fast!" Luffy looked up at the trees, that'd be a useless move. This bear-like beast was almost as tall as the trees themselves. He'd spot them in a second. No caves, nor rocks to hide behind. Their only way to hide was to just lose the beast and wait till it calmed. "Everyone, turn right!"


	9. Upcoming Trouble

"Good to see you guys are back!" Franky called once he saw five of his crew coming towards the ship. "What'd ya find?"

"Franky, you won't believe this!" Chopper said excitedly. He hurried over to the cyborg and showed him the hamburger—or cheeseburger since this one had a speckle of yellow on it—fruit. "It tastes like a cheeseburger!"

"No way! This, fruit does?" He grabbed the round fruit and sniffed it. Smelled like one, so Chopper was probably right. Nami joined the reindeer in informing the eldest member about this new find.

"Just try it, I promise you'll like it!" She said enthusiastically. Franky smirked and broke the fruit in half. He bit down on one side and chewed. His taste buds rang with delight.

"Damn, it does! How many of these did you find?" Nami pointed to Sanji, Zoro and Brook. They had huge sacks filled with different flavors. Sanji placed his sack down and opened the top

. "Found a good deal that'll last us when we don't have actual food to make. These can also fill you up if you eat the whole thing." Sanji had to make sure he had gotten something for everyone. Zoro huffed since he couldn't find neither rice nor sake flavored fruit. What good were these if he couldn't find the ones he wanted? Instead, Brook found a great deal of fruits he found utterly delicious.

Sanji pulled out a clean white fruit that caught Zoro's attention.

"Oi, what flavor is that?" He asked frowning at the cook. Sanji puffed on his cigarette and blew smoke in the swordsman's direction.

"Rice. Why?" He asked, though he knew that Zoro liked rice, hence his reason for getting this fruit—only he didn't want to get it since Zoro annoyed him. Disbelief, Zoro walked closer and reached up.

"Lemme have a taste." He said quickly. The cook found this rather amusing, seeing the swordsman ask **him** for something. He switched the cig's position from one side to the other, pondering if he should plainly give up the fruit or just keep it.

"What if I don't? Surely you're full? Or found some kind of rice fruit?" He teased. Zoro's glare only deepened. This asshole was playing with him.

"I'll cut you, what else? Just let me have a bite."

"Oh, scary. Nah, I actually wanted to eat this." He grinned and pulled out a pocket knife. Zoro flinched, pulling out one of his swords and pointing the sharp end at Sanji.

"I mean it. I've been looking for one like that, and YOU of all people have it. Just hand it over, I'm sure you have more."

"No. I don't feel like digging for another. I want this one."

"Asshole, lemme have it!"

"Get your own!"

"No, give me that one!"

"No! Go get your own!"

"Hey, bros! Stop bickering at each other!" Franky jumped in. He reached in Sanji's bag and pulled out another white one. Zoro huffed and lowered his sword, walking over to the shipwright and reaching for the fruit. Franky was just about to hand it to the other when Sanji intercepted and grabbed from the fruit.

"This is mine! Get your own!" He barked. Zoro gritted his teeth.

"Ero-Cook. Just give me a damn rice fruit!"

"Sanji, bro! Come on, just share!"

"Not with this bastard. He minus well grovel at my feet."

"Like hell I will!" They glared at each other, forehead to forehead, growling. Franky broke them apart. He plucked the white fruit from Sanji's fingers and gave it to Zoro, Zoro hugging the fruit and backing away. Sanji growled louder.

"He can find his own!"

"Yeah, but we're gonna need to depart soon." Franky turned to Nami. "Hey, Sis Nami! We gotta get going in a bit." The navigator turned to the other three. "I saw a few ships some ways away. They seem to be heading in our direction and don't look friendly." Ships, pirates or marines, never spelt good news for the Straw Hats. Nami acknowledged this new piece of information and got to work on charting their next destination. The log pose was still loading it seemed, but she had a feeling it'd be pointing to the next island in no time.

Sanji seemed to have forgotten about the fruit argument. He looked towards the island. Usopp was still there, meaning that there may have been something wrong. A groan rumbled in his throat. _Shit. Who knows how long we may be stuck waiting. Luffy's with them so no doubt he may cause some sort of mayhem. Usopp… I told you guys to be careful. If anything happens to Robin, someone's head will fly. _He refrained from thinking too much about the marksman. He didn't want to dread on the fact that he was yet again rejected. He stood at the railing, scratching against the wood. He gritted the cigarette butt and leaned forward. _Come on you guys. What the hell are you doing? _ Was it obvious there was trouble rolling in on both sides of the coin?


	10. Help

"Gum Gum…Rocket!" Luffy charged upward, almost flying towards the beast's head. He let go of the massive shoulders and flung his arms behind him. "Gum Gum…Bazooka!" He screamed as his arms came charging towards the monster's eyes. A direct hit. He grabbed onto the right shoulder, though it was faltering back, making it harder to grab hold. Luffy couldn't get a good enough grip, and thus began falling back to the ground. Usopp remained behind the thickest tree they could find. He gulped and turned to Robin. "Okay, either we leave these things here or—"

"But Mr. Captain said not to leave these. We have to find a way to take them to the ship. Five minutes left before the island rotates." The raven haired woman looked forward. Usopp sighed, if the island rotated, then that would mean they would come into contact to the ship again. Luffy told them to go right, meaning south. The island had rotated four times already, meaning they were heading back the right way before the monster came into the picture. If anyone was still on the island, it was Sanji's group they'd be heading towards. Due to the counter-clock wise turning, if it happened again, they'd reach the ship. If the monster wasn't shaken off by then, it may cause a lot of damage to the Sunny. The best to hope at this moment was that Luffy beat the monster in time, or they at least came into contact with another group. _I wonder if Sanji and the others are okay… wait, let's not think about this now. We're in danger and these fruits need to get on the ship. _

"We can try carrying these back. By the time we get to the edge, the island would've rotated already." He said and hoped that Robin understood. She nodded, of course this woman was smart enough to get all the information coming to her. She peeked from behind the tree, seeing their captain being pinned down by a huge paw. This wasn't the time to move.

"Mil Fleur…" Robin crossed her arms over her chest, closing her eyes. What seemed like a million hands developing at the sides of the paw, they began forming two giant hands. Usopp watched, amazed and creeped out by Robin's power. "Gigantesco Mano." The hands grabbed the paw and lifted it. Luffy quickly moved and once the spot was clear, the hands let go, causing it to crash back down in the same spot.

"Thanks, Robin!" Luffy huffed and used his Gum Gum Rocket to shoot back up to fight face to face with the beast. Usopp grinned at his companion.

"Awesome job! You think maybe you can knock the beast out with that?" he asked, hoping Robin would consider. The ground shook, the beast had moved some feet away.

"I would, but Mr. Captain seems to take a liking to fighting it. We should just focus on getting this stuff to the boat." _She's not gonna carry anything. She rather you do it by yourself. _Not that Usopp minded too much, but it'd be a great help if she carried _something. _At the same time, she was right. It would be best if they got their finds back on the ship and then came back for Luffy. He could hold on his own, but how long could he hold the beast here? _Luffy's done this countless times. Have faith in him. Got to formulate a plan. _

A tree came crashing down, just on the other side of the trunk Robin and Usopp hid behind. The beast must've been swatting at Luffy or something. Usopp ran over to the fallen tree and proceeded in breaking off a few of the smaller bushes. _Maybe we can use these as disguises. _Just to the side of him were Luffy and the beast's fight.

"Robin, come over here okay? We can use these shrubs for cover." The raven haired woman thought for a minute.

"Carry these shrubs and those fruits? Wouldn't that be a bit difficult?" she debriefed. She had a point, and the battle to the right of them didn't seem like it'd be stopping anytime soon.

"Can you carry a bag?" Usopp requested, hoping the archaeologist would agree. She smiled.

"Took you long enough to ask." She hurried over back to the trunk and retrieved one of the bags. The other sack was then carried over to Usopp by a bunch of smaller hands. Usopp grabbed the top of it and slung it over his back. "Let's hurry. Mr. Captain may not be able to hold off much longer." They gave each other a nod and began running. The ground quivered beneath them, trees above began to shake. _Shit! The island's rotating. Wait, that's actually a good thing! _"Keep heading straight." Robin called from behind. Usopp gave her a thumb up. _We'll get to the Sunny in time, and then hopefully go back for Luffy. _As the island moved, Robin nearly lost her footing. She tripped and stopped, having to gather balance and started running again. Usopp waited for her to catch up and they ran alongside another.

_We'll make this!_ Usopp hopped over a lone branch and looked back. The fallen tree was so far now. As they ran, another vibration wrought, causing both Straw Hats to fall over. Robin broke their footing, springing a hand from the ground to catch them. Usopp sat up and held onto the fleshy palm, his skin began to crawl. _This is so weird_. The hand receded and the two began trudging on again.

"Mr. Long Nose, there's someone before us." Robin said, smiling as she pointed forward. Usopp peered, trying to make out the figure running their way. Blond hair… suit, cigarette smoke—Sanji! The sniper instantly felt safe. He smiled and tried running faster. _This idiot! He shouldn't be here by himself! _Maybe he got lost or something, but still, you're supposed to stay put if you do. The two stopped just before meeting up with the cook. He huffed once he halted and smiled when seeing the two.

"Where's Luffy?" He asked before anything else. Robin had to catch her breath before speaking. Usopp placed a hand on his knee. Sanji gave the sniper a concerned look while he wasn't looking, and then turned his direction to Robin.

"A bear-like creature emerged from the trees. Mr. Long Nose he provoked it at first, and then Mr. Captain made it worse." She informed and pointed back to the way they came from. Sanji looked on past them and then nodded.

"Thank you, Robin-chwan. You two head back to the ship. I'll help Luffy out." The cook smirked at them and began running pass them. Sanji's body suddenly jerked, being pulled back by some unknown force. He stopped and looked back to see Usopp's arm gripping his. He was still catching his breath, but looking up at him.

"You… better not get your ass killed. You hear?" He said in a gruff, tired voice. Sanji's heart fluttered for a moment. His cheeks flushed for a slight moment before he cupped his mouth to retrieve his cigarette. He turned his head slightly and nodded.

"I can take care of myself." He replied, trying not to look happy. This sniper here had rejected him not too long ago, yet he was telling him to be careful. _This is your chance to give him some sort of clue you're still unsure! _

"I mean it! I'll kill you if you don't make it back in one piece!" Usopp stood upright, breathing through his nostrils. He gave Sanji a stern look, making sure he knew that he wasn't kidding. The cook couldn't hide the redness in his face. He snatched his arm from the sniper and flicked his nose.

"Of course. Not like I die easy anyways, right?" Usopp rubbed his nose, a bit embarrassed that even at this moment he couldn't seem cool and remain cool. Robin chuckled from behind the two. They couldn't keep this moment up any longer. _Gotta save this for later. _

"Yeah. Well, just bring Luffy back. See you on the Sunny." He backed up a few feet. Robin began running again, thinking it was time to get going. Sanji gave the marksman a small smirk. Usopp's cheeks reddened. He shook his head and waved to the cook. He had to move on. He turned away and started running again. He hated to leave him like this, but Robin was starting to fade from beyond the trees. She didn't seem to stop or wait for him to catch up. He had to run even faster now.

"Usopp!" He couldn't help but stop. Looking back, the blond had run up after him. _What the hell are you doing? I have to go, and you need to get Luffy! _The older member frowned a bit. He hesitated to speak, his face still red. Usopp couldn't help but look away, becoming shy. "You…take care of Robin-chan. If you…don't, I'll kick your ass, you hear?" He huffed out, puffing on his cigarette a little more than he needed to. He took out another and lit it up, shoving it in his mouth and puffed the living hell out of both cigs. _You don't need so many cigarettes in a day you—wait is he nervous? _Nicotine did calm the nerves.

"You can count on me. But she's so far now; I have to go catch up to her." He pointed behind him, the bag getting heavier. He switched shoulders. The cook frowned more and took the sack. "What are you doing?"

"You're struggling. This damn thing's slowing you down. Go catch up to her. You're a fast runner." He hefted the bag over his own shoulder and gave Usopp a nod.

"I can carry it, thanks. You don't have to—"

"Go on." Sanji placed a hand on Usopp's chest and pushed him lightly to move back. "It's alright." Such a look gave Usopp chills. He sighed, giving Sanji one last look before he went off to help Luffy. Blue eyes, such light blue eyes. That color alone always suited the chef. Sanji began to growl. "God, just get going okay?" He sounded a little agitated. This was giving the cook such a huge urge to kiss the other. He wanted to, but at the same time, it rung in his head, 'I don't like you that way'. He shivered and leaned closer to the sniper, pulling one of his suspender straps closer to him. Usopp didn't do much to stop him; in fact, he sat there expecting a nice long kiss. He smiled a bit, but the cook had let go and backed away. Cupping his mouth again, he pulled both cigarettes out of his mouth and batted them against his leg. "Go." He said sternly and began running towards the captain.

_See what you did?_

"I didn't do anything."

_He's having trouble controlling himself! You should've just told him the truth._

"…well, not like it's that easy."

_You should let me take over if you're so scared. Are you still thinking of telling that stupid lie? Are you still just gonna say 'sorry'?_

"I haven't let you take over for a long time, and I won't just for this. I'll just…" What was he going to do? Here he had Sanji who still had hots for him, and was just trying his hardest to deny those feelings. In Sanji's mind, Usopp made it blatantly obvious that he didn't like him at all. Then there was himself, who was willing to return this "love" to the cook, but didn't have the guts to tell him the truth.

_You'll just be a liar all over again. _

"Yep. That's exactly what I am."

* * *

><p>lol Usopp doesn't know what the hell to do. He's so tsundere right now. Sanji's fighting it so hard. I really wanted them to kiss, but I like cockblocking myself eve<p> 


	11. Captain Retrieved

He couldn't believe himself. He seriously couldn't believe that he held back and refused to kiss the boy. Why couldn't he just quickly peck him on the lips and hustle away with a satisfied smile on his face? Why couldn't he just pull him in and give him a long 'see you later' kiss?

_He doesn't like me. _His thought process wavered. He began to slow down to a regular jog which soon turned into a slow walk. He stopped and dropped the bag. _He doesn't like me. Get that shit in your head and remember it well. Stop…_But he did promise that he'd wait. He promised he'd wait for a real answer. Usopp had never said outright recently that he didn't like him; he just faltered in his speech and got all embarrassed it appeared. Maybe he just became impatient? _Which would mean there's a chance?_ At the same time, he could be rejected…again. This wasn't the time to be pondering on such things. He had to help his captain and bring him back to the Sunny. They had to hurry and escape this damn island before whatever the hell ships came up and caused more trouble for them. He stopped when coming to the fallen tree.

"AGGGHHH!" _Luffy?_ Sanji began running to the left, towards Luffy, towards the beast, towards their battle. He hurried, the bag was like a handicap, slowing him down and causing him to kick the back of it while he ran since it was so huge. Coming to the 'battle' ground, Sanji stopped, seeing Luffy standing just before two huge paws. "I win! And I get to take whatever I want, you stupid kangaroo!" _He already took care of it. _Sanji took this time to catch his breath. He leaned forward and huffed, pulling out his cigarettes and coughing. Luffy turned, grinning wildly.

He rushed over to the cook and bent forward to get a look at his face.

"Sanji! Whatcha doin' here?"

"Came looking for you."

"Where are the others?"

"My group got…back," he coughed in between words and shoved one of the cigarettes in his mouth. The other was basically done with, so he batted it on his leg and stamped it out on the ground. "There are some ships coming our way so we… gotta get going. I came back to find you guys and let you know. But Usopp and Robin were the only two I saw and they told me what your dumbass was doing." He growled, stressing the last part. Luffy just stood up straight and giggled.

"Shi shi~ the kangaroo didn't give me any of its meat fruit! So I took some by force."

"Idiot, you don't just take shit away from someone or something if they had it first!"

"But we're pirates! We're allowed to do that!"

"Oi. Never mind, let's just go, okay?" The blond cracked his neck a few times and turned to leave.

"Hold on! I still gotta get the meat fruits!" Luffy called and hurried over to the fallen beast. He climbed up the humongous padded feet and into the pouch. Sanji groaned, having to wait on this kid to seriously collect all the meat fruits he could find. Luckily, Luffy was pretty quick. He jumped from the monster's pouch, hopping off its feet and onto the ground. He had about six or seven red fruits bundled up close to his chest. He held them tightly; making sure none would fall beneath him and roll off in some odd direction. Luffy gave Sanji a smirk, signaling his readiness.

The two began running down the path Sanji had come from. The cook led the way, his captain following right after. It came to mind that neither of them knew how long it had been since the island had revolved. Sanji knew that it didn't take long for him to spot Luffy, and the few extra minutes it took for the straw hat to grab the few additional fruits weren't much either, so they had pretty good time to make it back to the ship.

"Sanji, what's that?" Luffy yelled, pointing diagonally to the left. Sanji followed the direction he pointed in and found a few dark shapes bundled up just beyond a few trees not too far from them. He squinted, careful not to lose focus on where he was going. He had to slow down some to get a better look without his vision being jogged up and down from the running. He noticed a few elongated ears that shot up vertically—he had the feeling they were rabbit ears. Some 'heads' seemed big and rounder than the few below. Bodies much longer stood out more than the darker, smaller shadows. Out stretched arms, or what seemed like paws, were up in the air or flailing to the sides. A series of moans, chirps, barks, and growls all mixed together, making the noises sound like an offbeat orchestra. They weren't human, of course, so they had to be the animal inhabitants.

"Animals, Luffy. Those are the creatures that live here." _Luckily we didn't run into them head-on. Otherwise we'd be dealing with a lot more shit than now. _Predictable Luffy would've set a small war between the Straw Hats and the Fruit Island animals if they had come across these critters before the big one before. Sanji mentally thanked whatever higher power there was out there that watched over them for this time. Even though Luffy was fixed on the group of animals to the side of them, he at least kept running forward—though Sanji had to pull him into the right direction seeing that the idiot almost crashed into a tree. The cluster of creatures disappeared as they came to shore; the Sunny was still in place. _Good, no ships in sight. _Luffy was first to charge onto the deck and rest his findings next to one of the huge sacks. He grinned when the rest of the crew had greeted him. Sanji jumped onto the railing and hopped down onto the grass, happy to be back.

"Great, now we can finally set sail!" Franky said, heading off to set the sails. Luffy laughed and pointed to Nami.

"Where do we go next?" He asked, knowing he'd get a straight answer. The navigator looked down at the log pose and studied it. She grumbled and tilted her head till finally the pose was set.

"We'll be heading to the right, going out east and then pushing back to north once we depart. What's the news on the ships, Franky?" The shipwright had vanished into the lower parts of the Sunny to refuel the cola barrels. She shook her head and looked up at the lookout tower and shouted to whoever was up there. "HEY! WHAT'S THE NEWS ON THE RANDOM SHIPS' COURSE?"

Zoro poked his head out the window and cupped his ear. Nami yelled louder, repeating what she had just said. The swordsman slipped back inside and examined the perimeter. The ships from earlier were a tad bit closer, but moving at a slow rate. They had barely become visible, even through a pair of binoculars.

"The ships aren't too close. We got time to set out without rushing." He spoke through the microphone installed within the crow's nest. That was good news.

"Okay, everyone, let's get out of here!"


	12. Aquarium Bar

Robin perspective! She's such an important aspect to this story~ It makes me happy to use her because she's one of my favorites. She's so sweet but can be so...well you know, a tiger lady if need be. So Robin, everyone~ Short chapter, not my characters!

* * *

><p>Robin had enjoyed a tasty salad topped with a pleasant chocolate cake fruit. She drank her wine slowly, sitting within the aquarium bar. Dimly lit setting with the magnificent fish tank behind her and all around the room made this one of the best places to sit in. She sat alone, thinking to herself about what other books she could read, only she hadn't had any new ones to enjoy. Her collection was nice to review since she had been away from it for two long years. Why not reread those then, she thought. The archaeologist closed her eyes, tilting her head to the side and sighing. She smiled to herself, extremely content with her new life. Where would she be if Luffy and the others had not saved her? She would be dead, she thought, unable to escape from the ghosts of her past.<p>

How she was so very grateful to them all for never giving up on her. She slowly opened her eyes again, coming back to reality. Her senses had slowed for a moment but were up and running again once she heard the door click shut. Turning her head in the direction of the _click!_ sound, she spotted a familiar liar wobbling her way. Here the long nosed one was, coming to her for something, or maybe he was just going to sit next to her and just think about past times. Either way, she didn't mind the company at all. Only, this company didn't seem like a very cheerful one, in fact, the long nosed one seemed to look more troubled than content. She wondered what was wrong, but had a feeling it may have been trouble with another crewmate. She smiled again, knowing that these two just didn't know what to do with themselves. The answer was so simple, yet they couldn't see it like she could. How funny, she mused, were all new relationships like this?

She recalled the captain and swordsman's little affair together. Things seemed to go so smoothly for the two. She had the feeling their declaration of 'love' was more straight forward than anything—something she herself would totally prefer if she ever had such interest in anyone. The two never knew what fear was, being the types to jump in without question nor second thought; they dealt with problems reacting on impulse, not planning—and planning in these conditions often increased nervousness and doubt. She only agreed that they would do the same when expressing such embarrassing feelings to one another. But here, the situation was a bit altered. This liar was the shy type, normally choosing his 'flight' instinct whenever in a stressful situation. He was uneasy with such things, and clumsy with his words. Truly different from any swordsman or captain she knew.

Then there was the Casanova cook that seemed to have 'love sickness' for any woman with a slim shape and a pretty face. He was passionate, yet he could be bashful when something embarrassed him. He reacted almost instantly, giving off the answers or replies with the snap of your fingers. He could easily express himself, whether happy or angry. Two natural opposites that had attracted each other, yet they were having such a hard time communicating. She held in a slight chuckle and put her mind on hold to speak to the long nosed liar who stood in front of her.

"Yes, Mr. Long Nose?"


	13. Some Advice and Alcohol

One of my favorite chapters. I love how they interact. Usopp is so...awkward~ And probably thinks of Robin as a dragon lady, lol It makes him so cute. I honestly wouldn't know if he's still this awkward after two years, but I'd think he'd be that way in this sort of situation. Like...being able to man up during battle but falter with relationships. It makes him so tsundere and shy and cute and much more lovable than ever. His awkwardness reminds me of myself, so it's awesomely easier to write from his perspective. Fuck yeah for being social odd. Not my characters!

* * *

><p><em>Why the hell am I asking <em>Robin _of all people what I should do? I mean, she may not be much help… then again I'd like some type of advice and she probably already knows I like Sanji. She seems to be my safest option for now. _He dreaded having to ask one of his teammates such a thing. What would Robin know about relationships? She wasn't in any, and she definitely didn't seem like the type to help on such circumstances. Usopp pondered on whether or not he should blurt out all his feelings to her, or just keep them to himself and play it off as if he were just coming in to see the fishes. _Make your decision fast! This is like a meet up spot almost… who knows when someone may barge in here and ruin the opportunity._

Gulping loudly, the sniper sat down next to the other. He had never had this sort of one on one with the elder woman. She was so mysterious; she had scared him to death before. Now she was a trusted friend and crew mate. He knew she could also be trusted with secrets. He hung his head, gripping the cloth of his pants. He bit his lip and groaned lowly.

"Something is troubling you?" She asked giving the younger boy a sincere tone to work with. It made the atmosphere a little more comfortable. He turned to her with wide, desperate, glassy eyes. Was he going to cry?

"I can't say it! I can't tell him how I feel! I tried again, and I failed!" Usopp burst out. "When we got back on the ship, I wanted to talk to Sanji… so I followed him to the kitchen, and again I started talking about things that didn't pertain to what I wanted to tell him… he got pissed off and I left without another word. I keep…" He choked back on words and placed his face into his palms. This shit was just so hard to let out. Sanji had made it seem like a breeze, yet this was the third time he screwed up. How many times was he going to hurt the poor cook? _Three strikes you're out. _

Sanji wouldn't wait anymore, he couldn't. There wouldn't be any reason to wait on a _liar _that kept playing with his emotions. No matter how many times Usopp tried, it just failed and went back into a spiraling void that grew deeper and wider that spread the two further apart. Even their friendship was more awkward than it had been after Sanji confessed two years back. All he wanted to do was just apologize and spill out his heart to the cook.

Robin's gaze softened. This boy was so frail, that such things as these emotions he concealed were tearing his heart into pieces. She felt pity for him.

"Is it so hard to tell him how you feel?" She asked, though the obvious question had been answered.

"I drabble, and blubber on about things that don't matter. I know what I need to say, but I just…can't find the words after I see him. They just poof away!" She didn't understand. She was able to be straightforward and stern about her words, yet Usopp could barely get past the first thing he wanted to announce. Such horrible a way to live and not be able to get your point across within one try. She frowned slightly, turning from the boy and looking forward. She sipped her wine and turned back to him. He looked so—dare she say such a thing—pathetic. The way he curled up and shriveled like a dying leaf. He seemed to be getting pale from all the emotional stress. This poor, poor boy.

"You should find a way to tell him where you're most comfortable." He huffed, though that made sense.

"How?" he asked giving her a minor peek.

"That's for you to figure out," Like she would know. All she did know was that her companion here was utterly shy. Beating himself up for not being able to admit to the love cook that he liked him much more than a friend. "You shouldn't mope like this. You have many chances. You're probably rushing too much. Prepare yourself before you go in." _Many chances? Don't rush? No offense, Robin, but I've made him wait for too long! Two whole damn years gave me the chance to prepare myself for this! _If that was the case, then why the hell was it so hard still? She had been right.

"…Then… I guess I should go and prepare myself now?" He asked. The woman shrugged. _Never mind. She's pretty vague anyways, but…_ "Thank you." He said and stood up. It was enough information to help him narrow it down just a little. "That helped a good deal." He smiled. _And I got some stuff off my chest._

"You're welcome. Might I suggest you have a bit of wine? It may help you calm down just a little." Alcohol. It sounded like a good idea. So, why not? He was a man after all.

"I guess I can have a glass. But just one would be enough." He sat back down. Robin proceeded in pouring her friend some, it was the least she could do. He took the glass, shaking it some and watched the liquid swirl within the clear dish. He sighed, thinking to himself on how he'd be able to let Sanji know how he had felt.

Bringing the glass to his lips, he sipped a little then began gulping down the rest. It was damn good and he wanted just a little bit more. Robin caught the glass floating her way at the corner of her eye. She gave him the 'are you sure?' look and brought the bottle towards the glass. He nodded and tried not to look too happy about this. The alcohol was already setting in. He had developed a small tolerance, but the percentage of the intoxicating liquid must've been high in this drink. She poured in the same amount, knowing the outcome of this, but had a feeling some good could come out of it.

She had read some fictional stories in her time, where one character had drank too much and told another character valuable secrets that were crucial to the plot. She had also seen such things happen sometime in her past, having older men drink until they could barely stand and tell her everything she needed to know about whatever information she needed to gather. This could probably help out the cook and sniper's relationship, giving them a small nudge in the right direction.

"You'll get drunk if I pour anymore." She warned, knowing damn well he wouldn't care. His distress had overpowered him at this point. The alcohol soothed the mind for a while. As she had predicted, the liar looked into her eyes, a smile curling onto his face.

"That's all I need right now."

* * *

><p>I'm sure Usopp's drank before : D<p> 


	14. Request

The one thing I enjoy the most is coming up with names for these chapters. It's so fun! But lawls, Sanji time. I feel so bad for him. Having to deal with all this shit.

* * *

><p>Again. Again it happened where Usopp decided to be funny and come to him with more bullshit. He had hoped maybe, just maybe, it was something that was worth talking about. Something that dealt with their friendship at the very least. Sanji angrily scrubbed at a plate that refused to let go of a tiny stain that remained in the middle of the glass. <em>He doesn't like me at all! He's disgusted. What was I thinking? How the hell could I fall for a <em>liar_? _He grumbled to himself, nearly breaking the glass plate when the door had opened again. He assumed it was the long nosed liar.

"Go away, Usopp. I'm not in the mood right now." He snapped and sighed.

"Mr. Long Nose actually passed out, Mr. Cook." Sanji whirled around to see the raven haired beauty that waved with that ever-so-sweet smile of hers. He blushed and looked down at the tiles below.

"R-Robin-chwan. I'm terribly sorry. I—"

"It's alright. I just came to ask you a favor if you weren't too busy?" She walked closer and leaned over the counter just outside the kitchen. _Didn't she say Usopp passed out…?_

"Anything for you, my dear." He said in a less than excited tone. She took this as a sign that he was indeed devastated by Usopp's failed attempts-If only he knew the reasons why.

"As I said before, Mr. Long Nose has passed out within the aquarium bar. He drank too much. I suppose he was very…distressed about something. He was babbling about something he did wrong and… well I just thought it would be alright to let him drink until his troubles were far behind him." Even when she had let the idiot liar do something so stupid, she was still so beautiful. Sanji couldn't help but smile a bit, seeing innocence happening on Robin's part. She was just being considerate of the situation.

"Sweet as ever, aren't you, Robin-chwan? What did you want me to do though?"

"I want you to carry him to the men's quarters. The poor boy needs to sleep in a bed, not on a lounge seat. Could you please do that for me?" She tilted her head to the side, kindly smiling again. No words could describe the cook's reaction to such a divine request from such a queen. Putting the stubborn plate down with the sponge on top, he moved to the other side of the counter where she had stood and bowed.

"Of course. Anything else you'd like me to do?"

"Ah, yes actually. Please stay with him until he's sober? He seems to have a lot on his mind. Maybe you could listen to what he has to say?" This woman… what was she saying? Sanji's heart began to throb harder, beating against his rib cage, screaming for an exit. What the hell did Usopp tell her? He hesitated for a long moment, having to catch his breath. He couldn't deal with the pain of coming into contact with the boy again. _If only you knew how much that would hurt me. _He stood upright and gave Robin a heartfelt stare. _If only you knew how much it hurt. _

"I can do that." He said plainly. A sad smile crept on the cook's face. His head slowly lowered. He wanted to gulp down the knot that formed in his throat, only he couldn't around Robin. She would notice his unease.

"Thank you. He really needs you right now." _I'm sorry Robin-chwan, but I think you're wrong on this one._

* * *

><p>Poor Sanji. He needs such a big hug right now.<p> 


	15. The Cook's Rage and the Liar's Distress

Agh, this chapter made me sad. Another one of my favorites. Not my characters~

* * *

><p>The aquarium bar was bare. Why hadn't anyone decided to come in here before Sanji even reached the door? He had hoped someone else had gotten ahold of Usopp before him, that a way he wouldn't have to look the liar in the face. Three, no four times he had been rejected. Why did he enjoy playing with his emotions? He opened the door, after mentally battling with himself.<p>

One half of him saw a chance to steal a few kisses, his other half just gave up completely, doubting that anything could happen between the two now. Once inside, he closed the door and contemplated on if he could lock the doors. No use, the hallway behind the fish tank was still there. He sighed, lighting another cigarette and setting the butt on his lips. He inhaled the nicotine and blew out smoke before moving on towards a limp body that draped over the lounge seats.

"Oh… Usopp." He shook his head, seeing the liar lying on his stomach curled up with a glass in hand. He cradled it close, murmuring is slurs. Did this idiot not know how to drink? He approached the boy and kneeled before him, prying the glass from his curled fingers. He freed the glass and set it on the floor. _You damn piece of shit. You talk to me about how the weather is… when you know I'm dying for an answer. Even Robin wants you to tell me what it is you feel. What other reason would she send me over here? _ He pet the sniper's head. His hat had been absent from his head since boarding the ship again. His hair was so smooth, silky and curly. "No matter how many times you hurt me, I still can't help myself."

What was he, a masochist? Letting this liar walk over him with his drabbles and then seduce him with such a face. He felt himself becoming angry, rage being the better term.

"I can't stand this bullshit. You can't even tell me whether or not you like me. You can't tell me what the hell you're feeling. You probably told Robin without a problem and still struggle just to inform me what it is you're feeling." His fingers bent into claws, gripping some of Usopp's hair, pulling some of it out of place. "What is it? Do you like me at all? Do I disgust you?" He raised his voice, almost echoing throughout the bar. "Just tell me! It's not that damn hard!"

_What am I doing? Stop it! _He let go of the bundled strands he had captured, pulling his arm away in horror. What the hell was he doing? The liar stirred, rubbing his cheek against the fabric of the seat. He opened his eyes, lazily tilting his head upward to see the cook before him. He smiled weakly, sitting up, only to tumble back down onto the seat.

"Haha, ow~" He cooed. He was still drunk out of his mind, blush filling his cheeks with a familiar red hue. Sanji felt guilt, remorse surging through his body. He gritted his teeth and pet Usopp's head, moving his hair back into place. _Sorry, sorry! _"Sanji…I've wanted to…tell you…hahaha!" He broke into laughter and waved the cook's hand away from his head. "Noooooo, don't pet me okay? Lemme… tell you a secret! It'z a very seeecret secret, just promise not to tell…Sanji, okay?" His vision had blurred. He reached for the now unknown being before him. Usopp caught hold of some cloth, pulling it closer. He felt something tickle his face. Sanji's hair dangled over him, the strands dancing just above his cheek.

"What is it, Usopp?" Sanji asked plainly. _Okay, he's just completely out of it now. _The sniper peered at the figure above him. He winced, moving the hair from his face and sniffed. He began to sob, giant tears flowing from his eyes. _W-Wait! Don't cry! What's wrong?_ "U-Usopp!"

"I can't… tell him how I feel. Why'z it so hard?" Total regret filled the cook's heart. It must've been the way he grabbed the poor boy's hair, or the way he yelled at him while he slept. He must've scared him. Such a damn fool, he was. "Sanji'll never know… Cause I can't tell him!" _I'm right in front of you. What, now you can't see me? He's really drunk. _"I just wanna let him know."

"W-what did you wanna tell m—him?" The grip on his shirt loosened and the liar's hand fell. Usopp had closed his eyes again and had fallen asleep. He breathed in short huffs, whimpering within those breaths. _So close…I was so close to truly finding out. _

The cook couldn't take the suspense anymore. He needed a clear answer; otherwise he'd go utterly insane. He shoved a hand underneath the sniper's legs and another under his head. He lifted the boy and held him bridal style since it'd be more difficult carrying him over his shoulders. He felt somewhat happy to have this chance to carry Usopp in such a way. He hugged him, squeezing whatever his hands could grope. He butted heads with the other and nuzzled for a moment. Usopp wasn't as light as he had been before, but it wasn't too much of a difference now. Turning back to the door he had come from, Sanji quietly left through the doors, making sure to hurry over to the men's quarters. He had hoped no one was in there so he could have some type of time with Usopp alone.


	16. Unwanted Moss Head

Lawls, this was an enjoyable chapter. Enjoy, not my characters

How unlucky the day seemed. Of all people to reside in the room was Zoro. _Shouldn't this bastard be training some shitty where else? _Sanji screamed within his mind. He gritted the cigarette end and slowly made his way within the men's quarters. Zoro had his back turned to the other two, lifting a fifty ton weight. He sat cross-legged on the floor, leaning forward slightly. Shirtless like always when training, he was sweating as well. _Goddamn shitty bastard. I can't stand this stupid marimo asshole. _But what could he do? He was stuck with the swordsman as a crewmate.

Sanji made his way to the low sofa and laid Usopp there. Zoro turned over in their direction just to see who had disturbed his meditation. Sanji's eyes met with Zoro's, the two glared at each other for a long while. The weight kept moving up and down, the swordsman's breathing quickened in pace. Sanji puffed on his cigarette, blowing out smoke from his nose. _The hell is he staring at?_

"Hmph." Zoro grumbled and turned away. He closed his eyes again and lifted the weight higher. _What was _that _for? _Sanji removed the cig from his mouth, trying so hard not to cuss the bastard out. He gulped down his pride and sat on the side of the sleeping sniper. The two conscious men had their backs turned to each other. A question, one that Sanji felt he'd regret rumbled within him.

"Oi, shitty swordsman," He began. "I have a shitty question." He kept gulping, the lump in his throat remained. Silence took over, making the distance between them seem much wider.

"What?" Zoro replied sternly. He didn't want to chitchat with this idiot. Nor did he want to see him. Wasn't he minding his own business for once, not saying shit to the ero-cook?

"Just this once, let me speak. I'm curious how you and that idiot-of-a-captain of ours got together. I could never see it, but you two were just friends one day then ended up kissing the next. How the hell did you do it?" Zoro stopped lifting the weight. He sat it down next to him and stood up. He walked over to the wall, retrieving one of his swords next to the lockers. He unsheathed it and turned to where the cook had remained looking the other way. Was he seriously asking such a question?

"What's it to you?" he question turning from the other and facing the wall.

"I'm just curious." Zoro took a moment to respond. Why did it matter? If these two were having trouble just saying something, then why bother asking someone that didn't give a damn? Maybe Nami or Franky would be glad to help, but not him. It was their own business, not his.

"I just told him. I got his attention and told him. There." The swordsman replied flatly. It was that easy, so why couldn't they do it?

"How'd Luffy react?" Now Sanji was digging a little deeper than expected. Why did he need to know?

"Same way. He just started laughing and told me the same thing." It was Luffy, what would you expect? _Duh, an outright answer. It is Luffy after all. _These two were so straight forward. He could be the same, but it wasn't easy for Usopp to be that way. Had he been too harsh on the sniper?

At the corner of his eye, movement ensued. Usopp's leg twitched, causing his body to twist to the side then move back in the position it was in before. Zoro sheathed his sword, hearing the sniper mutter something aloud and yawned right after. Sanji watched the youngest of the three stretch and rub his eyes. Zoro grabbed all three of his swords; he was not going to sit in here to listen to their mushy shit. He calmly walked towards the exit, opening the door and giving the cook one last final glance. No eye contact, the cook's gaze was stuck on the sniper. He furrowed his brows, watching the blond smile as the long nosed one woke himself up.

"You better not hurt him." He warned. Even with that Sanji hadn't averted his gaze to the green haired one.

"I won't." He replied. He was too transfixed on the sniper to give a damn what the swordsman was saying. Not that he cared, but at least he knew this blond asshole was earnest about his feelings. He could trust that nothing too bad would happen between them, and Zoro wouldn't have to hear any whining from Usopp anytime soon.

* * *

><p>ZORO CARES FOR USOPP DAW HOW CUTE.<p> 


	17. Drunken Drabbles

Oi, oi! Usopp's waking! Shh! Not my characters.

* * *

><p>Usopp had sat up, feeling woozy. The alcohol was still in affect but he at least came to some senses. He checked his surroundings, looking for Robin. He frowned when he realized he wasn't in the bar anymore. <em>The hell is this? Someone carry me here? <em> Speaking—or thinking—too soon. The sniper met the cook's eyes. He instantly looked down, feeling his head with an upcoming hangover looming. _I just had to ask._

"I'm glad you're up. Robin said you passed out and asked me to bring you in here." Sanji turned his head towards the far door straight ahead of him. He didn't want to have much to do with Usopp if he was becoming sober again. This meant he couldn't figure out 'the secret' he was going to spit out earlier. "She said you needed someone to talk to."

"Heh, and she figured… you were dat person?" He grinned, hanging his head. The dizziness had remained as did his slurred speech. He was regaining his mind, but the alcohol was still dominant.

"Yep. So tell me, what's been going on with you?" Usopp watched the smoke from Sanji's cigarette rise just behind the blond's head. He giggled and crawled over behind him, leaning on him and reaching up lazily for the smoke. _What am I doing…?_ "What are you doing?" Shivering from the touch, Sanji turned back to the dazed Usopp who sat back down, looking back at him. He seemed confused, but worn out as well.

"Da smoke… it was…uhh…" He couldn't find the words. He lightly tapped his head for the answers but they didn't come. "I can't think. Why can't I think?" Sanji narrowed his eyes, watching the spectacle. _My mind is clouded. I can't put it into words._ "I can't speak around you. Stop makin' it so…damn difficult." He frowned at Sanji and tapped a balled fist on the cook's shoulder. He kept tapping it until the taps became harder, turning into light punches. Sanji allowed him to keep going. What good was it to stop a drunk if they were just speaking their minds? He wanted Usopp to find the words on his own, but he could help him get to that point where he let out what he truly felt.

The door swung open. Chopper and Luffy came running in. They spotted Usopp and crowed the two.

"Usopp! We need you right now!" Luffy huffed as he panted. "We're trying to fish and you gotta help us!" Sanji grit his cigarette butt and held his peace. They were screwing up their time alone, such an unlucky day.

"Yeah! There's really big fish jumping out of the water!" Chopper joined in. He pulled on Usopp's pants, hoping it'd make their friend jump up with joy. He only smiled at the two and shook his head slowly.

"I can't. I gotta… well I'm a lil' bizzy at da moment you guyz." He chuckled. Sanji remained silent, letting them carry on as if he were invisible. Luffy pouted and pointed to the door.

"But the fish are HUGE! We need an expert's help!" He felt that would convince the sniper to come along with, only if he were sober.

"You flatter me, Luffy~ But I can't." He laughed more, leaning against Sanji's back and rubbing his head against his shoulder blades. The cook began to blush, shivering from the odd sensational vibes being sent down below his waist. _I want to go, but I have to stay here. This is my last chance._ Chopper whined and looked up at the straw hat.

"Ergh, no fair! You spend a lot of time with Sanji anyways! Next time, you come fish with us, got it?" He ordered frowning. _I miss you too, Luffy…Chopper. _

"Dat's…fiiiine with me~" He cooed and giggled again. It was funny how his mind could think perfectly, though his body reacted contrarily. Chopper smiled and hugged Usopp's leg.

"I hope that happens before we land again! See you later you guys!" He smiled at them both and hurried out the door, Luffy not so far behind. The door slammed shut and the silence took over again. Sanji breathed in more nicotine. He was a bit content again. Finally, they left. Hopefully no others would come in and interrupt. He wanted to ask where they left off, but did Usopp even know what was happening?

"Sanji, that'z you right?" He asked, dragging his voice—which sounded more like moans to the ero-cook—and gripped the cook's overcoat. He sniffed the cologne that resided within the fabric. He smiled, nuzzling his back just a little. Sanji flushed from the bit of attention Usopp had given him. This was just due to him being drunk.

"Yep, it's me." He replied without another word. Why was he so surprised?

"Nghh, I'm glad it'z just you. You have…no idea how…hard it iz just to tell you what I've been feelin' for like… two yearz now." He snickered, burying his face into the overcoat, his nose bending upward. Sanji barely had any control left in him. If Usopp didn't stop, he'd pounce the poor intoxicated kid. That wouldn't be fair, or would it?

"Why are you glad? I'm no one special." That seemed about right in his eyes.

"But you are! You really, really, really, really, truly are…I have…such a hard time telling you, but you get so mad at me, so I can't…tell you I really, really, really, reaaaally like you." Usopp had stressed the 'really's , and at the same time clenching and unclenching the cook's overcoat. He lifted his head, resting his chin on his shoulder and tilted his head to the side, nuzzling that perfect spot made for another human beings head to fit. _That's it. Tell him everything. _His lips trembled, he felt as though he hadn't said it right. The body he had been leaning against was completely stiff, almost zombie-fied. Sanji's eyes had become as round as huge, shimmering, coins. The cigarette that had rested between his lips fell to the floor, soon burning out on its own, leaning against his leather shoe. "I wanted to tell you…but it was always so hard. I couldn't find the wordz. I'm so….stupid." Doubt filled the air around them.

* * *

><p>How was that? I wanted the confession to not be so..."I like you!" "WHAT REALLY?" I mean, it'd probably strike Sanji as "you-wait what the fuck-?..." silence. I mean after all this time where he was thinking this dude was just playing with him for shits and giggles and never giving him a real chance to tell him and all, then finally given the real answer and just feel like a damn idiot. idk. What do you guys think? I wanted it to seem...a little more realistic?<p> 


	18. Sweet Kisses

_I'm stupid. This whole time I had been rejecting his…this whole time I was too scared to hear the opposite, and yet I…I'm such a dumbass! I can't believe I—_

"Sanji… you okay? You don't…have ta believe me. I'm sorry for makin' you…wait so long." _Don't you apologize to me. Don't you apologize for a damn thing. Just shut up! _"You can be pissed off. I should've just said it… I was too much of a coward to just spit it out…and I spoiled your time and…" _Shut the hell up, Usopp! All this time I've been thinking of you as a goddamn liar… I kept thinking you were kidding around. Playing and toying with me when I was just pushing you away, over and over—_"If you don't want to…try anymore, I understand." _Just shut your damn mouth! _

The cook hadn't said a word. Being stuck within his mind, feeling self-hatred for being so impatient, so frightened for a negative response, Usopp felt that maybe it was too late. His dizziness hadn't faded much, but he had enough energy and sense to stand up and leave the room. He let go of Sanji's coat and moved back. He placed his feet on the floor and stood. Though wobbly, he managed to walk a few steps towards the door. Sanji had been stuck in a daze, his eyes still wide as they could get. _Where are you going? Wait! Come back! _Had the shock been that bad to where he remained unresponsive? He strived to break free from the surprise of it all, but it just didn't work. None of it sinked in all the way.

"I'll be outside wit de others. My mind's still mixed up from the alcohol… ah, maybe I was jus' ramblin' and what not. I'm sorry I…got the message to you too late, huh?" _Not too late ya damn idiot! Just in time! _The sniper had felt something deep within him wither away. This wasn't the way he thought Sanji would react. He at least hoped the man would give him a smile or a 'holy shit, this is awesome!' or something along those lines. Instead…he remained in a catatonic state with bulging eyes that frightened Usopp. He felt he said it wrong, or Sanji had finally given up. His confidence was drained, but he tried to muster up all his courage for one final move. Kneeling before the cook, he placed his hands on Sanji's knees. _What are you doing? _"I guess the most I could do iz finally return a kiss." _Kiss? Yes! A kiss! Just do it! I'll kiss you back, I promise! _Usopp had taken a few moments to prepare himself. He pulled Sanji's tied downward, bringing the stiff being just a bit closer. The sniper reeked of grape wine. Tilting his head to the side, Usopp puckered his quivering lips and met his with Sanji's.

For a while Usopp held the kiss, hoping Sanji would take part in it. He pressed on harder, thinking that he'd be swept into the cook's arms or something like that. He shivered when nothing happened. He slowly broke the one-sided kiss and gave out the saddest eyes he could muster. _Don't stop! I don't know what the hell is wrong with me! Usopp, don't look that way! _

"I knew I…made you wait too long!" His tone was breaking, his voice shaky just like his body. Even when half way drunk he was still a failure at getting the cook to know just how much he felt for him. "Sanji?" The blond had twitched, his head began to bob slightly, his fingers scrunching up into a fist and releasing into a relaxed state. He gritted his teeth, raging at himself for acting like a damn fool. How could he not respond to such a sweet voice? To such a sweet action? What more could he do, other than return what the long nosed liar had just given to him.

Sanji had grabbed Usopp's suspenders, pulling him as close as he could and kissing him much harder than he anticipated. This is what he had longed for, what he held back all this time, what he yearned for since that first kiss. How many chances did he have before? Usopp had his own stiff moment but reacted once he realized Sanji's lips were mashing with his. Sanji quickly inserted his tongue, making sure to open Usopp's mouth fully. He sucked on the boys bottom lip, nipping at it and soon biting. Usopp whimpered, pulling back only because it emitted a strange feeling that welled up below his waist. Sanji had the same problem, only he was sure what to do about it.

His hands slid under the straps, slowly pulling them off Usopp's shoulders and allowing them to hang at his sides.

"U-Uhn! S-Sanji, hey!" In between breaths, Usopp managed to squeak out. Sanji moved back for a quick breather, wiping his lips and looked down at Usopp's chest. It had always been bare, but he had to take the time to notice it all over again. This kid really had been working out. Fully built pecs, abs and even his arm muscles were well defined. What happened to his scrawny sniper? Not that he cared of course; he just moved a hand onto his chest, gliding over his pecs. Usopp flinched, not used to the odd feeling of another's hand exploring him in such a way. _I can't help myself. _

"Usopp, you ready?" Sanji gulped, asking in a needy voice.

"Ready f-for what?" The obvious had hit him in less than a second. "A-ah, oh no! I'm not, I mean I just—"

"Yeah, and I like you too. Now let's do it."

"U-Uh, no? I can't do that now! Plus, my head's hurting? You're lucky I'm sober now, but still, no thanks. I rather wait." _What the shit. _"We…should save it for another time?" _What the goddamn shit. _

"Oi…you finally tell me you like me, and we can't have—"

"No! We JUST got together! No need rushing!" _Excuses! Excuses! EXCUSES! _But why should he complain? He got what he wanted, and that was Usopp's 'love' back—even though sex seemed out of the question. Sanji sighed, trying to look irritated though Usopp just laughed, knowing he was at least overjoyed.

"Two damn years and you're still too scared of sex?"

"I'm not scared! Just not ready!"

"Uh huh." He shook his head. _He at least said he liked me. I mean that oughta be enough. But goddamn, I just noticed how nice of a body he has._

The door had opened again. _Goddamn it. _Franky burst in and pointed behind him.

"We got marines on our asses, you two need to get out here and help out, alright?" He huffed out quickly. Usopp pulled his suspenders, snapping them back into place. He stood up and nodding, though walking still proved a bit problematic. Sanji stood after him, placing a hand on his back to help him balance. Franky couldn't help but grin. What were _these _two doing?

"We'll be right out. Just a sec, idiot here is still a bit drunk."

"Haha, well shake the alcohol off! You'll need your whole brain for this one!" Franky then escaped onto the deck, the door closing behind him. Usopp turned to Sanji and rubbed his lip.

"I think you made it swollen…" He murmured. It had hurt a bit.

"Your lips are pretty big already, I can barely tell."

"Ass. Heh, well help me get around. I still can't see perfectly straight." Sanji smirked. He pulled out another cigarette and placed it in his mouth. He didn't light it just yet, but was ready to get going. The boat rocked, a cannon ball must've hit the waters nearby.

"I'll keep you safe. Just act like normal, yeah? I don't think the whole crew needs to know just yet." This alone was true. Though Luffy and Zoro made it obvious since day one, Sanji believed it was best to lay low till things slowed down for them some. It was great that they finally understood one another, now it was just time to kick some marine ass and plan the sentimental times for later on that evening. Usopp hurried to the door, nearly tripping over his own boots. He giggled, the last of the liquor leaving him finally to where he could open the door. Sanji had rushed to the door way, pushing Usopp out of the way and kicking the oncoming marine that could've slashed Usopp to high Heaven. "Be careful, dumbass!" He spouted, though he sounded extremely cheerful. Usopp smiled once seeing him speed off to the next uniform wearing enemy. He pulled out his Black Kabuto, getting ready to brace for a fight. Though he was almost unseen by the new enemies that bombarded the ship, he at least kept his eyes on the blond cook that kicked the living shit out of the ones that seemed to notice the long nosed liar first.

* * *

><p>Holy shit. I've finished something, and it's a SanUso story. HECK YES. Anyways, how was that? I was so unsure on how to end this. I'm sorry there was no lemon .o. It just didn't seem right. It's Usopp, so no way in hell would Sanji get a piece of that just yet. lawls, I know he'd probably beg for a long while. But yeah, the first part made me so sad. I was ready to end this story with some sadness, but I love happy endings. Ero-cook couldn't just out stretch his hands to such news! Even though he's pretty flamboyant, he'd be in total shock from pushing the poor sniper away! Must suck to no end, amiright? But yeah, they're together now and the gotta be discreet about it.<p>

I want to write more, save a lemon for its own story. Sanji smoked too much in this XD He should lay off, the idiot. But graaaawr! I like how it was ended. That last paragraph and/or sentence XD made me smile. Protect your baby, Sanji!

Agh ;w; thank you every one who's read this story. Long as you...enjoyed, I'm happy ouo


End file.
